Dosti ya Pyaar?
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: One day, love and friendship met. Love asked, 'will You choose me or Friendship..? The answer has to be given in my story ;) A Man enters in Purvi's Life ..? Will she fall in Love with him or not ..? peep in to know more ! R & R *Last Chapter Updated* :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** This concept was given by Vibha ( rajvi15) Thanks to her for this amazing concept :D

contains some suspense *wink*

Finally i am done with my exams !

will update HLWT soon :)

P.S : If anyone has any concept PM me I will write if i am comfortable :) and shzk I am working on ur concept :)

* * *

**Bureau :**

Purvi was trying to concentrate in that boring file

Purvi : rajat sir kyu na…/ rajat cuts her as he know what she wanna tell

Rajat : purvi tumhe koi break nhi milega ..pehle kaam khatam karo phir break le lenaa…

Purvi ( murmurs) : …is boring files complete karne mein kitnaa time lagta heinn huhh….insaaniyat hi nhi rahi is duniya mein…

Rajat : kuch kaha..?

Purvi : aapke rehte mein kabhi kuch bol sakhti hun kya…?

Rajat looks at her : kaam karo faltu baatein nhi…

Purvi : haan vahi toh kar rhi hun…

Rajat : dekho purvi mujhe irritate mat karo…

Purvi : mein ne kaha aapko irritate kiya…aap khud hi…

Rajat : accha acchaa tumne kuch nhi kiya…galti meri thi…sorry ab apna kaam karo…

Purvi : haan haan theeke…maaf kiya…ab mujhe disturb mat karna..

Rajat shakes his head in disbelief

Purvi was seriously working on the file and finally she was done

Purvi stood up and moves ahead

Rajat stops her : purvi…

Purvi ( thinks ) : Ohh god ab yeh phirse mujhe file work na de de…agar is baar diya na toh I swear mein us file ko goli maar dungi….

Purvi turns : j..ji sir..?

Rajat : file h…Purvii cuts him…

Purvi : sir file work hogaya aur haan saari files hogyii aur jaisa aapna kaha vaisa kar diya aur jabki mera kaam hogaya toh mein break le rahi hun…

Rajat while looking at pc screen : urgh..kitna bolti ho…pehle puri baat toh sunlo …mujhe pata hein tum kar logi file work …I trust you …mein keh raha tha ki file complete hogyi na toh mere liye bhi ek cup coffee la dena par tum hoki bole jaa rahi ho …ab chup kyu ho..?

He looks for her but she is not there ….

Rajat : chale gyi..? yeh ladki bhi naa …khair kaam khatam karke mein hi le aata hun coffee…

After 10min purvi enters and fake coughs near his desk

Rajat : kya hua..?

Purvi : yeh lijiye coffee…aapne bhi kaafi kiya na toh meri taraf se treat..aap bhi kya yaad rakhengey….

Rajat smiles : Thankyou for your treat

Purvi : my pleasure

and he takes a sip

Rajat : Tumhe kaise pata ki mein sugar vaali coffee nhi peeta...?

Purvi : kyu ki mein bhi nhi peeti toh socha aapke liye bhi vahi laa lu aur vaise bhi aap sweet ho nhi toh sugar kaha se lete hogey

Rajat glares at her ..purvi tries to suppress her laugh

Meanwhile a man enters

Purvi looks at him : ji aap koun…?

Rajat moves his gaze to the person and was shocked to see him : Rahul tum..?

Rahul : Rajat ..

And they hug each other

Purvi : koi mujhe batayega ki yaha kya ho raha hein…?

Rahul : mein batata hun na Miss beautiful

Purvi smiles : batayiye …

Rahul : Mein Sr. inspector Rahul ..naam toh suna hoga..…btw I am new here…he holds her hand : aapki taarif..?

Purvi : Inspector Purvi..!

Rahul : great…humari bahut jamegi and he winks

Purvi ( thinks ) : yeh rajat sir se kitne opposite hein …bikul frank cool aur khaadus toh bilkul nhi hein…

Rahul : vaise baaki ki team kaha hein..? mujhe sabse milna tha..?

Purvi : woh log kal aayengey conference ke liye pune gaye sab…

Rahul : toh phir rajat aur aap kyu nhi gaye..?

Rajat : hum abhi naye hein yaha isliye aur dushyant aur ishita bhi naye hein par pata nhi ab taka aye nahi….

Purvi : abhi kaise aayengey sir …abhi toh sirf 8 hi baje hein…shyd kaam mein aap itne bzy hogaye ki aapko pata nhi ki hum 6;30 se kaam kar rahe hein….

Rahul : kyaa.? Itnii jaldii…? Mujhse toh utha bhi nhi jaata 8 se pehle

Purvi : haan mujhse bhii….par yeh aap apne dost matlab rajat sir ko samjhayiye …inko toh kaam karna hota hein hi saath mein mujhee bhii bula lete hein…

Rajat : purvi tumhe pata hein na mere liye kaam sabse pehle hein….

Rahul : haan purvi aapko kaise nhi pata…rajat na training ke waqt bhi sabse pehle aata thaa aur majburan mujhe bhi aana padhta thaa…

Purvi : matlab aap badle nhi ab tak…

Rajat : tum log bhi naa….

Purvi : vaise Rahul sir mein ne suna tha ki sangat ka asar hota hein par aapke case mein aisa kuch nhi huaa…

Rahul : ek ek min…kya kaha…

Purvi : yahi ki sangat ka asar hota hein…

Rahul : nhii usse pehle

Purvi : umm…sir ….

Rahul : bass yahii yahii mujhe samajh nhi aata ki mujhe sir kyu kehte hein…kyaa mein itnaa aged hun..? I am still young yaar….pata nhi kaise mujhe senior bana diya par ab bana diya toh koi nhii…par mujhe sir mat kaho aur aap jaisi sundar ladki sir kahegi toh dil ko chot pahuchegii….

Purvi laughs : haha …aap rajat sir se bilkul hatke hoo….

Rajat : kya matlab…?

Purvi : k..kuch nhii…

Rajat : vaise iski adaat hein ladkiyo se flirt karne ki toh ise light lena..

Rahul : par kya pata kab pyaar ho jaaye..? kyu purvi..?

Purvi : bilkul…aapko pyaar mein bharosa hein..?

Rahul : haan haan kyu nhi hein….hum hein hi pyaar ke pujari…

Rajat rolls his eyes and moves towards his desk…rahul notices this bt ignores

Meanwhile dushyant enters

Dushyant : aare yeh koun hein..?

Rahul : Mein yaha naya aaya hun ...

Dushyant : ohh…

Then ishita enters and smiles nd introduce themselves

Rahul : aaj pata chala Mumbai ki cid team ki ladkiyo ko dekh ke criminal behosh kyu ho jaate hein…

Ishita and purvi laughs

suddenly purvis mobile ring

Purvi : Hello..? Kya.? Laash..? ok hum abhi aate hein

Then the matter is laid to rest

All Officers Move to crime spot

Rajat after examining the body : dekho kuch milta hein kyaa…

All moves and search for evidence

Rahul and purvi moves to same direction and

_*bump*_

Both says sorry and smiles

The case was solved till evening and all moved back to bureau

Dushyant : aaj toh kaafi thak gaye

Purvi : sach mein sir

Rajat : toh chalte hein ghar sab

Purvi : kyaaa.? sir aapko file complete nhi karni aaj ke case ki...?

Rajat : haan karni toh hein

Purvi : ok aap kariye ..m ..mein toh nahi rukne vaali aaj so mein toh chali ...

and she rushes out immediately

Rajat : areee suno toh...chali gyiii

Rahul : kyu pareshaan kar rahe ho yaar us bechari ko...?

Rajat : bechari..?

Rahul : haan yaar kitni pyaari si hein aur tum ho ki use pareshaan kar rahe ho

rajat : haha yeh toh shuruvaat hein aagey dekho pyaari se kaise chudail ban jaati hein

and he leaves

Rahul thinks something and leaves

* * *

**A/N : Hows it.? abhi toh bahut kuch baaki hein :P **

**Toh kya karega rahul ..? **

**Hope vibha its upto your expectations ! **

**lastly read and review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I am not late :P

Wow ! I am happy with This response :) Thankyou all :D

Happy Navratri too :D

* * *

**oO...Chapter-2 ...Oo **

**Next day :**

Rahul was excited to meet the whole team who are returning back from pune

Rahul to rajat : yaarr kab aayengey sab..mujhe milnaa heinn ...

Rajat : aa jaayengey yaar ...tu mujhe irritate mat kar

Rahul : vaise rajat tu kyu naa cid chod deta ?

Rajat : kyaaaa ? Kyuuu ?

Purvi joins : haan kyuu ?

Rahul : ise file work bahut pasand aur humari govt yeh kaam acche se nhi kartiii

Purvi : aaree haann toh kyu naa rajat sir aap govt office join karlo ?

Rajat : huhh...tum log pagal ho gaye ho kyaa ?

Purvi : u knw naa sir sangat ka asar

Rahul nd purvi give hi5 to each other

Rajat : purviiiiii

Purvi : rajatttttt sirrrrr

Rajat : huhhh dekho ab bas mujhe gussa naa dilao

Rahul : aare yaar mazaak kar rhi thi woh bewajah daante ho us maasum ko

purvi talking d chance : bilkul ...koi toh samajhta heinn mujhee...

Rahul smiles nd she smiles back

Rajat : drama queenn

Purvi rolls her eyes

Meanwhile the team enters and Rahul meets everyone ... Soon he made friends and all were comfortable talking with him and impressed with his cool nature

Vineet : vaise purvi itne din tune rajat sir ko kitna tang kiyaa

Rajat : kitnaa nhii...kaise kaise tang kiyaa...mera toh jeenaa mushkil ho gaya...

Vineet : aisa koi karta hein kya purvi...

Purvi : ohh hello mein ne kuch nhi kiya...

Abhijeet : vineett meri behen par ilzaam laga rahe ho ?

Vineet : n..nhi sir meinn toh bas puch raha thaa

Rahul murmurs : purvii abhijeet sir ki behen hein ...bachke rehna hoga ...

Rajat : kuch kaha ?

Rahul nods as no

Abhijeet : aur rajat tum kya keh rahe the

Rajat : m..mein ne toh kuchh bhii nhi kaha ...hein naa purvi ?

Purvi giggles : haan par kal jo aap keh rahe the woh ?

Abhijeet : kya kaha kal rajat ne ?

Rajat nods as no and signals purvi to keep quite

Purvi : kal naa rajat sir ...Rajat was looking at her with innocence : woh keh rahe the ki purvi tum bahut acchii ho ...right ?

Rajat : haann y..yahi keh raha thaa meinn

Rajat ( thinks ) : purvi ko pata hein ki abhijeet sir ki baat mein nhi taalta isliye faida utha rahi hein…baad mein dekhta hun mein tumhee….

Abhijeet : ohh…rajat tumne purvi ka khayal rakha na..? mein ne tumhe iski zimmedari di thi….

Rajat ( thinks ) : purvi ka khayal..? shukar hein mein abhi tak theek hun varnaa mein apne pairo par khada nhi hota

Rajat : h..haan sir ..mein ne apni *stressing* Zimmedari* puri tarah nibhayi

Daya : purvi tumne rajat ko irritate kiya..?

This time rajat gave proud look to purvi….

Purvi : aapko kya lagta hein ..?

Rajat ( thinks ) : ab meri baari…ab dekho daya sir mera hi saath dengey…. Ab kya karogii….

Daya : hmm mujhe lagta hein ki tumne rajat ko nhi sataya hoga…

Rajat was dumbstruck ..rahul pats his shoulder

Rahul whispers : hota hein hota hein…..

Rajat glares at him

Purvi : sir mein abhi aayi nd she leaves quickly as she was unable to suppress her laugh

Rajat follows her

Rajat : ruko purvi….

Purvi turns and laughs

Rajat : t..tum has rahi ho…

Purvi : haha…aur nhi toh kya karu…aapki shakal dekhne layak thi vaha...ek selfie le leti aapke saath par sab the na …

Rajat : tum apne senior par has rhi hoo.?

Purvi : senior kaha se beech mein aaya..? aap toh mere dost hein naa..? aur dosti mein chalta hein….

Rajat ( thinks ) : mein iska dost kaisa bana..? kaise kyaa ban hi gaya huhh…iski baate sunkar mera gussa kam kyu jaata hein..?

Rahul enters : aare kya hua tum dono ko..?

Purvi laughs : kuch nhi….nd she leaves laughing

Rahul in dreamy tone : kitnii khubsurat lagti hein yeh muskurate hue…

Rajat : acchaa ji….

Rahul smiles shyly

Rajat : ohhoo *blushing* ahaann...

Rahul : kyaa tum bhi … he holds his arm and pulls inside

Rajat : aare * stop * Mujhe kuch kaam hein tum chalo mein aata hun

Rahul nods and enters bureau

Only purvi was present in bureau…she was talking with shreya on phne

Purvi and shreya convo..!

Purvi : yaar kab aa rahi hein tu ahmdabad se vapas

Shreya : jaise hi yaha ka kaam khatam hoga mein aa jaungi yaar…

Purvi : *sigh*

Shreya : vaise sab kaise hein vaha..?

Purvi( teasing ) : sab ya vineet..?

Shreya ( blushes ) : kya tu bhi …bata kaisa hein vineet …matlab sab…

Purvi : vineet toh sad hein yaar …aur sab theek hein …

Shreya tensed tone : kyu k..kya hua vineet ko..?

Purvi smiles : He is missing you yaar….

Shreya : Purviii….

Purvi : hmm byee vineet mujhe bula raha hein…nd she disconnects the call

Purvi : haha….dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hein par batate nhi…ajeeb hein…

Rahul was staring at her ….she was setting her hairs behind her ear

Rahul : Purvi…

Purvi : haan Rahul

Rahul : mere saath dance karogi..?

Purvi : suree

Rahul gives his hand and purvi places her hand on his

_Kehte hain khuda ne iss jahan mein sabhi ke liye_  
_Kisi na kisi ko hai banaya har kisi ke liye_

Rahul pulls her closer to him and she blushes

_Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara maanu_  
_Mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye_

Rahul : purvi..!

_Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta_  
_Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta_  
_Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata _

Purvi : Rahulll Sirr…! She snapped her fingers

Rahul came out from his dreamland and looked around

Purvi : kya hua sir..? aap kaha kho gaye..?

Rahul ruffles his hairs ( thinks ) ; sapna tha…mein bhi naa din mein sapne dekhne laga hun aaj kal…kya hogaya mujhe

Rahul : n..nhi kuch nhi…mein aata hun abhi …

Purvi : ho kya gaya sir ko….kitne ajeeb log hein duniya mein pehle rajat sir ab Rahul sir

Rajat enters : kya kahaa…?

Purvi : k..kuch nhii… ( murmurs) hope naa suna ho varna phir mahabharat shuru dengey

Rajat shakes his head and moves to complete his work ...purvi sighs

After sometime all started working on their desk

Rajat called Rahul : Rahul sun yeh file tumne ki na..? Rahul .?

Then he looked at Rahul ..he was staring someone rajat looked opposite it was none other than purvi

Rajat sighs and stands infront of him : use baad mein dekh lena abhi kaam kar…

Rahul : hatt yaar saamne se ..nd he lightly pushes him

Rahul looks at purvi and smiles continuously

Rajat smiles mischievously and hums a song : muskurane ki vajah tum ho …Rahul cuts him

Rahul looks at him : kya yaar tum bhi ….

Rajat sat beside him : kya baat hein …aaj kal bahut ghur rahe ho purvi ko..?

Rahul : tujhe prob hein..? ab tu nhi ghurta isliye mein chance maar leta hun…

Rajat : tu kabhi nhi sudharega naa ….itnaa flirt mat kar

Rahul : koi shak….aur mein flirt nhi kar raha usse….pata nhi kya ho jaata hein jab bhi mein use dekhta hun….uski hasi…uski kaatilana aankhen….aur jab uske baal hawa mein udte hein aur woh baar baar use peeche karti hein…Hayeeee

Rajat : bas bass….

Rahul : btw purvi kaisi ladki hein..?

Rajat : matlab..?

Rahul : matlab ki mere type ki hein ya nhi….

Rajat : tere type ki hi hein….woh itni shaitani karti hein uff…aur jab gussa aata hein toh saaara bureau sar par chada deti hein aur jab sabko daat ti hein tab usko khud bura lagta hein … jaan hein woh bureau ki…agar ek din bhi naa dikhe toh saara bureau sunsaan ho jaata hein….bahut acchi hein woh….woh apna dukh kabhi dikhaati nhi…. Use bas khush rehna pata hein…dukh hokar bhi khush rehti hein pata nhi kaise…

Rahul smiles : tu use bahut acche se jaanta hein naa…

Rajat : haan…pata nhi kaise 1 mahine mein sab kuch jaan gaya…

Rahul : acchi baat hein …tu uska dost hein toh tujhe sab pata hoga naa uski likes dislikes ….

Rajat : kyu tujhe kya karna hein..?

Rahul : aare ab pyaar mein kisi ek ko cupid ban na padega naa….

Rajat : u mean mein..? cupid..?

Rahul : haan…tu meri madat karegaa taaki mein purvi se apne pyaar ka izhaar kardu… Plzz *puppy eyes*

Rajat : what..? tu purvi se pyaar karta hein..? itni jaldi..?

Rahul : haan….pyaar waqt dekh kar nhi hota …pyaar bas ho jaata hein….

Rajat smiles and hugs him : congoo yaar….

Rahul smiles : Thankyou thankyou …bas purvi bhi mujhse pyaar karne lage ….

Rajat : aare zaruri karegi….mujhe purvi par pura yakin hein…

Rahul : accha batao purvi ko kya pasand hein…?

Rajat : kis cheez mein..?

Rahul : aare jaise ladkiyo ki pasand hoti hein…flowers chocolates etc

Rajat : ohh…purvi thodi alag hein use flowers nhi pasand

Rahul : kyaa..? kyu..?

Rajat : haan …ab dekho phool ko hum todengey toh woh leaves se aur baaki phoolo se durr ho jaayega…aur purvi kisi ko durr nhi dekhna chahti …

Rahul : aare haan mein ne kabhi nhi socha yeh…

Rajat : mein ne bhi nhi socha tha par purvi ne bataya ek din

_**Flashback :**_

_Rajvi were investigating in a nursery and was waiting for the owner_

_Purvi spots a Red rose and touches it with smile_

_Rajat looks at her : aare purvi tumhe phool pasand hein…_

_Purvi : haan sir pasand hein bhi aur nhi bhi…_

_Rajat : pasand hein toh le lo naa…_

_Purvi : nhi sir…mein in pyaare phoolo ko ek dusre se alag nhi kar sakhti…yeh saare ek jagah kitne khubsurat lag rahe hein…agar inko alag kar dengey toh yeh sukh ( dry) jaayengey aur phir log inko phek dengey..usse accha yeh yahi saath rahe aur saath hi sukhe !_

_Rajat : wow purvi I am impressed… yeh mein ne kabhi kyu nhi socha…_

_Purvi : kyu ki purvi jaisa dimaak sirf purvi ke paas hein…_

_Rajat : acchaa..!_

_Purvi : ji haann…_

_Meanwhile the owner comes and they gather info and leaves_

**_Flashback ends _**

Rajat smiles remembering that

Rahul : toh ab mein kya gift karu use..

Rajat : use pasteries bahut pasand hein woh bhi Black forest

Rahul : wow..mein abhi leke aata hun…

Rajat : aaree ruko…is waqt nhii

Rahul : toh kya ab raat ke 1 baje lau…?

Rajat : haan…

Rahul confused : haann..?

Rajat : haan kyu ki purvi raat ko hi pastry khaati hein…

Rahul : ohh god ise samajhna kitna mushkil hein par I will do it teri madat se..? right..?

Rajat nods : bilkul..!

* * *

**A/N : **Toh kya purvi rahul se pyaar karegi..? keep waiting :)

Bshreena : Thankyou soo muchh :)

Pari : Thankyou :)

1211cid : i am fine ..! glad you liked it :) Thankyou lovee youu :)

Katly : Yeah they are :) Thankyou :)

Ansha : Thankyou :)

Purvi rock : Thankyou :)

Rajvigirl : Thankyou so much :)

piya002 : Aww Thankyou :D

Kriti : Ty :)

shreeyabhandari45 : Thankyou :) missed yaa too :)

Roohi : inteezaarrrrr hi kar rahi hun surprise kaa ;) Thankyou :)

SunshineisBright : Thankyou :D

Guest NL : Thankyou :)

Katiiy : Thankyou :)

aarvi , Riddhi , Rajvilover , loveabhi , guest , taspi , piu , Purvilover , Kitty : Thankyou :)

Guest : I wil surely try to write on ur concept :) Thankyou

Parise22 : Aww Thankyou so much it means alot :) Bas aajate hein ideas :P

DS-AS : hehe...gud to see u bak too :* Keep thinking :P Lovee yaa

aarvi : Thankyou soo muchh..! :)

shzk : Glad you liked Thankyou :)

Harman : Obviously its on rajvi only :) Thankyou :)

Preetz : Preetz ji lijiye jaldi update kar diyaa ! Happy navratri :) Thankyou..Love yaa too :)

adk : keep watching :) Ty

shweta : Aww thankyou :) will surely Write it :)

Purpleangel1 : Thankyou :)

shree : Thankyou :)

nehabarve01 : Thankyou :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Here goes the next chapter :)**

**Focused on Rajat-rahul with Purvi :P**

**P.S : Don't request me to write on sachvi / Kevi / dushvi / Da-reya They aren't my shipping Hope you all will understand ...I never read any stories on them nor i bashed any author to stop writing :) :D **

* * *

Rahul : ab mein raat ko uske ghar pastry leke nhi jaa sakhta

Rajat : woh kyu..?

Rahul : aare woh ab tak meri dost hi nhi ban paayi toh uske ghar jaana toh durr hi baat hein…

Rajat : haan toh pehle dosti kar na…

Rahul : vahi toh kaise..?

Rajat : hmm….use coffee pe le jaa…

Rahul : gud idea…abhi leke jaata hun

Rajat : ruk ruk shaam ko le jaana…infact woh khud shaam ko coffee pene neeche café mein jaati hein toh tu khud chale jaana

Rahul : ye bhi sahi hein…Thanks yaar…

Rajat : dost ko thnx bologey..?

Rahul holds his ears : accha abse nhi bolunga…

Rajat : accha ab kaam kar le thoda

Rahul : haan haan kaam ke devta kariye aap apna kaam kariye tab tak mein apna ( while looking at purvi ) kaam karta hun…

Rajat sighs and moves towards his desk

At evening as usual Purvi leaves to café and Rahul follows her

Rahul saw her sipping coffee and enjoying the weather with smile…He moves towards her

Rahul : Hey..

Purvi : aare sir aap….

Rahul sits opposite to her

Rahul : haan mein ne socha tumhe company de du…

Purvi smiles : sure sir…

Rahul : aare yeh sir sir mat kaho…

Purvi : toh phir kya bulao aapko..?

Rahul : pyaar se kuch bhi bula lo..vaise ladkiya mujhe pyaar se dave kehkar bulati hein…aur btw mera pura naam Rahul Dave hein…

Purvi : ohh woh kyu..?

Rahul : kyu kya..? Mera chehra dekho…mujh jaisa handsome banda tumhe kaha milega..! toh abse tum mujhe dave bulaogi..?

Purvi : hmm sochungi…vaise aapka naam accha hein…

Rahul blushes : Ohh ty ty…

Purvi ( thinks ) : kitne sweet hein yeh…aur flirt bhi bahut sweetly hi karte hein…

Rahul : hmm accha ek aur coffee meri taraf se..?

Purvi : hmm sure…

Rahul : Great…I will be back…Miss me… ;)

Purvi smiles and he leaves

Meanwhile rajat moves out of bureau while reading a file …he was so engrossed in file that he didn't even notice the wet floor ahead

Purvi saw him coming to café

Purvi : hey bhagwan..cafe aaye tab bhi file laana zaruri tha…pata nhi kya hoga rajat sir ka…unki bechari wife kaise jhelegi ….

Then she saw the wet floor

Purvi : aaree agar sir gir gaye toh…kitne funny lagengey…she hits her forehead and calls him : Rajat sirrrrr….aagey dekhiye…sirrr

But he wasn't listening her

She stood up and ran towards him

Before he could take a step ahead …she pushed him…and she too lost balance and both fell on ground with purvi at bottom and rajat on top

Purvi was lost in his eyes

Rajat stood up : Purvii…yeh kya tareeka hein…

Purvi : aare mein toh aapki jaan bacha rahi thi….ab kam se kam haath toh dijiye

Rajat gives his hand and purvi pulls him on ground and then she stood up

Purvi : mazaa aaya…?

Rajat : purviiiiii….yeh kya bachpana hein….

Purvi : aapko bahut shauk hein na girne ka…aapko pata hein aap abhi gir jaate woh dekhiye floor pe paani hein….aap slip hojaate kyu ki aap file mein ghuse hue the…ab file ko toh aankhen nhi hoti aur jisko hein woh dhyaan nhi deta….toh basically mein ne aapki jaan bachayi...

Rajat stood up ; girne se kya hoga….aayi badi jaan bachayi…

Purvi : haw…sochiye agar aap girte aur aapke sar pe chot aati ya phir woh aagey stairs pe girte toh..? khair bhalayi ka toh zamana hi nhi hein…huhh

Rajat : huhh…

Purvi moves towards café and turns : Btw welcome

Rajat : huh..Thankyou

Both move to different directions

Purvi sits ( thinks ) : yeh rajat sir bhi naa…ek toh mein ne unki madat ki upar se mujhpar hi bhadak rahe hein…

Rahul enters : Special coffee for special person

Purvi : Thankyou

Purvi ( Thinks ) : ek taraf rajat sir akdu khaadus aur ek taraf Rahul sir sweet aur flirty ….

Rahul : vaise hum dost ban sakhte hein..?

Purvi smiles : haan sir…I mean dave zarur…

Rahul : wow… It sounds good…vaise tumhari smile kitni dangerous hein pata hein…..

Purvi : haha..thnx for the compliment…hum humein chalna chahiye varna woh mr khadus I mean rajat sir aa jayengey…

Rahul : oye…mere dost ko khadus mat bolo…lekin bol lo aakhir tumhara bhi dost hein…

Purvi and Rahul laughs and moves to bureau

**At bureau :**

As there was no case All officers leave….rajat was abt to go but Rahul pulls him

Rahul : Rajat…

Rajat : kya hein..?

Rahul : tujhe pata bhi hein ki mere saath kya ho raha hein…

Rajat : haan…pyaar ka bukhar…

Rahul : woh toh hein…par pata hein purvi meri dost ban gayi..

Rajat : thats great…ab mein jau…

Rahul : aaree ruk na…apne dost ke liye itna bhi nhi kar sakhta…ok jaa…nd he turns other side

Rajat knows his drama : huh bata kya hein…

Rahul turns : haan toh sun…ab woh meri dost bangyi ab mein kya karu…?

Rajat : mujhe kya pata yaar….

Rahul : tujhe hi toh pata hein purvi ke bare mein…

Rajat sighs : hmm..

Rahul : sochhh…

Rajat : ruk yaar…sochne de…

Rahul : use date pe le jau..?

Rajat : pagal hein kya…ek lagayegi woh kaan ke neeche…itti jaldi date….

_Rahul imagines the scene :_

_Rahul to purvi : purvi tum mere saath date pe chalogi..?_

_Purvi : y..yeh aap kya keh rahe hein sir…_

_Rahul : yahi ki hum saath mein date pe chale…_

_Purvi slaps him … _

Rahul : N..nhiiii….

Rajat : kya hua..?

Rahul : k..kuch nhi…tu soch

Rajat : vhi kar raha hun…

Rahul : flirt karu..?

Rajat : huh har waqt flirt karna zaruri hein…

Rahul : haan flirt karna acchi adaat hoti hein like yoga

Rajat : huh….yaar mujhe yeh pyaar vyaar vaali baatein samajh nhi aati...tu hi dekh le

Rahul : Rajat dekh...tu purvi ka dost hein naa..?

Rajat nods

Rahul : aur tu use acchi tarah jaanta hein...uski pasand na pasand sab pata hein tujhe...toh phir meri madat bhi tu hi kar sakhta hein yaar...

Rajat : par meri samajh nhi aara ki kya sochu...

Rahul : hmm soch agar tujhe teri dost ko kuch gift dena ho yaa dosti ke baad usse milne ho toh tu kya karega..?

Rajat thinks : Hmm..mein pehle use aur jaan ne ki koshish karunga ya use kuch gift de dunga

Rahul : Ohh haan...mein use kuch gift de dunga par kyaa..?

rajat : ab woh bhi mein hi batau kyaa...

Rahul : please na rajat...

Rajat : hmm dekh purvi ko choti choti khushiyo se khushi milti hein toh ab tu soch ki tujhe use kaise khush karna hein...

Rahul : Parr...

Rajat waves bye to him and leaves

Rahul : Rajatt...huh chala gaya...ab mein kya karu...ghar jaake sochta hun...

At night :

Rajats residence :

He opens the door slowly so that his sister Doesnt woke up but she was already waiting for him

She : aagaye bhai aap

Rajat : tum soyi nhi ab tak...

she : aapko khaana khilaye bina kaise so jau..?

Rajat : tum bhi na Taniya

Taniya : aap fresh ho jayiye mein khaana lagati hun

Rajat nods ...

After sometime rajat comes nd taniya serves him

Rajat : kal se tum nhi jagogi mere liye

Taniya : mein toh jagungi

Rajat : nhiii

Taniya : haann ...

Rajat : keh diya naa nhi ..

Taniya : ok iska solution bhi hein...kyu naa aap bhabhi laa lo phir woh jagegi aapki raah mein...ki kab mere pati dev aayengey kab unko khaana khilaungi ...

Rajat : acchaaa bhabhi chahiye ruk abhi milvata hun ..

She runs nd he chases her bt she enters her room nd locks it

Taniya from inside : haar gaye aap :p gud night bhai

Rajat smiles : gud night

And he moves to his room

Rajat ( thinks ) : rahul ne kya socha hoga ki purvi ke gift ke baare mein ? Kal mujhe hi tang karega ...hmm pata nhi itni jaldi kaise pyaar hogaya use...

Meanwhile his phne rings ...

He picks it : hello

Person whispers : Hello hii baad mein pehle apne aas paas dekho koi hein kya ?

Rajat looks around nd found no one : n..nhi koi nhi hein

Person : shhh dheere bol deewaro ke kaan hote hein

Rajat in low voice ; Rahul kya kaam hein

Rahul : gift ke baare mein socha

Rajat stood up : k..kyaaaa tune uske liye phne kiya

Rahul : huh kaha naa dhere bol...tujhe pata hein mein quilt ke andar se chupke bol raha hun

Rajat : Whattt ? Tere ghr pe koi hein kya ?

Rahul : nhii

Rajat : godd khud toh pagal hein mujhe bhi bana raha hein

Rahul : bol na ...

Rajat : pehle toh senior inspector rahul aap ghar pe akele hein ..aur aapke aas paas koi nhi hein...toh Quiltt mein rehne ki kyaa zarurattt...

Rahul : aare haan...

Rajat feels like shooting him now ..

Then he heard some noise

Rahul : Y..yeh aawaz kaisi...

Rajat : aare meri behen hogi...

Rahul : k..kyaa...oh godd .mujhee chupnaa hoga...kaha chupuu...bed ke neeche nhii woh dekh legi mujhee...hall mein..nhii...kyaa karuuuu...he was moving here and theree...

Rajat loudly : RAHULLLLL

Rahul : kya heinn...mujhe chupne de...quilt haan quilt mein chup jaata hun

Rajat anger was now on peak : Rahul meri behen mere ghar pe hein toh tu kyu chup raha hein...

rahul drops his quilt and slaps his forehead : yeh tu mujhe ab bata raha hein...mein kitna darr gaya thaa...huhh

Rajat cuts the call : Pagal kahika...

**Next day : **

Rahul was moving too and fro in the bureau

Rajat enters and looks at him angrily

Rahul movves towards him : Rajat...k..kya hua..?

Rajat : wah wah sharafat toh dekho...galti karte ho khud aur aake mujhe puch rahe ho...

Rahul smiles sheepishly : aare yaar kal mera dimaak jagah pe nahi tha

Rajat thinks : hmm aakhri baar tumhara dimaak kab kaam kiya tha...oh haan yaad aaya...kabhi nhii...

Rahul : D..dekhoo tum...khair chodo...yeh batao tumne purvi ko kab khush dekha...aur kaise...

Rajat remembers

**_Flashback : _**

_Rajat and purvi were on investigation in jungle _

_Purvi ; sir yeh toh kaafi gehra jungle hein _

_Rajat : haan purvi dhyaan do...jungli jaanvar bhi ho sakhte hein..._

_Purvi : k..kyaa..? _

_Rajat : haan suna hein yaha Tiger...cheetah jaise jaanvar paaye jaate hein..._

_Purvi holds rajats hand : T..toh...a..ap mujhe darra kyu rahe hein..._

_Rajat : tumhe darr lagta hein..._

_Purvi : n..nhii...mein toh khush hongi na...jab tiger aur mera aamna saamna hoga..woh mujhe dekhega mein use dekhungi ...hum dono ek dusri ki aankhon mein aakhen daalkar ek dusre ke taraf badengey..._

_Rajat laughs : Hahaha...tumhe dekh kar woh sher bhi bhaag jaayega..._

_Purvi : w..woh kyu.._

_Rajat : ab ek chudail ko dekh kar koi bhi bhaag hi jayega na..._

_Purvi : huh aapne mujhe chudail kaha..._

_Rajat : nhiii..._

_purvi : huhh jayiye aap apne raaste aur mein aapne _

_rajat : Kyu taaki tum abhijeet sir se meri shikayat kar sako..? _

_purvi : kaafi samajhdaar hein aap..._

_rajat : No doubt..._

_sudden it started raining and purvi was enjoying in rain _

_rajat : yaha aao ped ke neeche..._

_purvi : mein yahi baarish mein theek hun..._

_rajat : aare bimaar ho jaogi,,,,aao yaha..._

_purvi opens her arms and let the rain drops fall on her face...she was enjoying the rain with a smile _

_Purvi : pata hein baarish ka asli mazaa bheegne mein hein...naaki vaha us ped ke neeche..._

_Rajat smiles seeing her smile _

_**Flashback ends **_

Rajat smiles recollecting that incident

Rahul shakes him : Rajat...kaha kho gaye..? bolo

Rajat : kuch nahi...

and he walks towards his desk ...

Rahul ( thinks ) : ise kya hua...bataya bhi nhi...abhi jaake puchta hun...

* * *

Bshreena , crystal , purvi rock , nehabarve01 , loveabhi , GuestNL , kriti , shzk , shreeyabhandari45 , riddhi , taspi ,rajvifan , annesha , suba , shree , guest , aaradhya , Purvishreyafan , maham , : Thankyou

Pari : I am sry i cant write on kevi or dushvi

Rajvigirl : Jald pata chal jaayega.. Thankyou :)

Vibha ; Glad u liked :) Thankyou

1211cid : haha Thankyou :) Love ya

rajvi lover : Yeahhh :) Thankyou :)

Nilpari : Obviously twist hoga...Thanku :)

Ansha : Thankyou :)

Binteabid : Kaha gayab hogyi thi aap..? Glad to see you back :) Thankyou

DS-AS : Hehee...wait and watch ;) Lovee ya

Dayas girl ; sat aagaya no update :( Jaldi update karna :P Thankyou :)

adk : Bharosa hein na mujpar..? toh just follow this track will add a twist :) Thankyou :)

Harman : hehe...be confused :P Thankyou

Love rajvi : haha :P Ty :)

Katly : Dont be sorry :) Glad you liked Thankyou :)

Next update may be late as i am already tired writing many stories and then clg too :) so understand :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I am so late this time really Sorry for that but kya karu Time hi nahi milta

Long Chapterr with awesome rajvi moments ..!

* * *

Rahul : rajat yaar batao bhaage jaa rahe ho…

Rajat : aare yaar mujhe sach mein nhi pata…

Rahul : jhutee…

Rajat : aare sachii

Meanwhile rajat phone rings

Rajat : hello.! Kya..? laash..? ok hum abhi aaye…

Rajat : Rahul abhi tum is sab ko pause do aur crime scene chalo vaha kisi ki laash mili hein…

Rahul sighs

And they all ( rajat , rahul , purvi and duo) move to crime scene

Rajat while checking the body : sir iske sharir pe koi chot ya kisi bhi cheez ka nishaan nhi hein…pata nhi kaise hui iski maut

Abhijeet : hmm ab woh toh tarika ji hi batayegi filhal dekho kuch aur milta hein kya…

Daya : haan ..rahul purvi tum dono iske bahar dekho..tab tak hum andar dhundte hein…

Rahul and purvi : sir..!

They both move out

Rahul while searching in bushes : purvi…

Purvi : ji sir...

Rahul : *dave*

Purvi : umm sir ab mein sabke saamne aapko dave bulaungi toh ajeeb lagega toh mein ne socha ki off duty mein aapko dave bulaungi…

Rahul smiles ; ok as u wish …

Purvi : aapko kuch milaa…

Rahul while searching : nhii..

Purvi : mujhe bhi…

purvi then moved to other side

Rahul : vaise purvi aaj raat tum free ho..? woh mein soch raha tha ki h..hum kahi chale ghumne…mujhe yaha ke baare mein kuch zyada pata nhi hein toh…?

Rahul turns : aare kaha gyi..? hmm baad mein baat karta hun shyd kaam mein bzy ho…

Rajat enters : aare Rahul kuch mila..?

Rahul : nhi yaar..bas dhund raha hun….

Rajat : aur purvi ko..?

Rahul : pata nhi…

Rajat : pata nhi..? hein kaha woh..?

Rahul : peeche hogi…

Rajat : mein abhi peeche se hi aa raha hun…

Rahul : kyaa.? Toh woh gyi kaha…

Rajat and Rahul were tensed

Then they heard Purvis scream from terrace

They looked up and found purvi hanging in air

Rajat and rahul rushes on terrace..Rahul was ahead

Rahul : Purvi haath do apna...

Purvi : n..nhi...m..mein g..gir ..j..jaungi...n..nhi...

Rahul : purvi kuch nhi hoga...

Purvi looks down and was scared as she have Acrophobia( Fear of Heights )

Rahul : purvi neeche mat dekho...haath do...

Purvi nods as no

Rajat comes : Purvi...idhar dekho meri taraf

Purvi looks at him and again closes her eyes

Rajat ( Politely) : purvi apni aankhen kholo aur dekho meri taraf...

Purvi opens her eyes and looks at rajat

Rajat : apna haath do...

Purvi : n..nhi..mein..g..gir jaungi...

Rajat : mein hoon na..tum n..nhi girogi...do apna haath

Purvi nods as no...

Rajat : accha...aare purvi tumhare haath mein woh ring kitni acchi lag rahi hein...kaha se li tumne...

Purvi : Woh mein aur tarika shopping pe gaye the tab li...

Rajat : aaare batao toh...

purvi extends her hand and rajat without wasting this opportunity pulls her

Rahul and purvi are shocked

Purvi falls on Rajats chest and she hugs him tightly

Rahul : Mein abhijeet aur daya sir ko batake aata hun...

rajat nods and brushes purvis hair

Rajat : relax purvi...sab theek hein..tum bhi theek ho...

Purvi sobs : A..gar jaati toh...

Rajat : mere rehte kaise girti ...

Purvi separates from hug and smiles : Thankyouu sir

Rajat wipes her tears : Yeh moti ( pearl) Jaise aansu mat bahao yaar...

Purvi blushes : Kya sir aap bhi...

Abhijeet and Daya enters

Abhijeet : purvii theek ho naa..?

Purvi : h..haan

Daya : Yeh sab hua kaise..? tum neeche thi na..? dhyaan dena chahiye tha na purvi...

Abhijeet : haan purvii dhyaan nhi dena...tumhe heights se darr hein naa phir bhi aise kaise...

Daya : Abhijeet tumhari hi behen hein..tumhe bhi toh heights se darr lagta hein par phir bhi herogiri dikhaate ho...toh yeh bhi toh yahi karegi naa..

Abhijeet : acchaa matlab is mein bhi galti meri...aur kya woh teri behen nhi hein..?

Daya : m..mein ne aise kab kaha ...

Rajat and purvi Gave *Inka kuch nhi ho sakhta* Look :P

Purvi : shhh...aap dono mat ladiye ab..

Abhijeet : hum ladh thodi rahe hein...

Daya : haan...accha woh sab chodo ..yeh sab hua kaise..?

Rajat : haan purvi tum toh neeche garden ke paas thi na rahul ke saath phir yaha kaise...?

Purvi : jab mein neeche dhund rahi thi tabhi mein ne blood drops dekhe terrace ke neeche toh mujhe laga ki shyd upar se khoon tapak raha ho aur jab upar aayi toh bahut saara khoon tha aur mein slip hogyi aur is table se takra ke gir gyi...

Rajat : ohh...par ab tum theek ho na...?

Purvi : Haan aur aapne hi meri jaan bachayi varna mein mar...

Rajat and Duo cuts her : chupp...

Abhijeet : Rajat ek kaam karo tum purvi ko ghar chod do...

Purvi : k..kyu..?

Abhijeet : kyu ki mein keh raha hun...

Purvi : par sir mein theek hun...mujhe ghar pe nhi rehna..mein bore ho jatai hun...

Daya : accha theeke...chalo bureau vapas...humein kuch khaas mila nhi aur rajat yeh khoon ke samples le lo...

Rajat : ok sir...

Duo leaves

Purvi : Rajat sir..?

Rajat while collecting samples : haan..?

Purvi : aapko kaise pata ki mujhe acrophobia hein...

Rajat : woh mujhe kisine bataya tha...

Purvi : kisne..?

Rajat looking at her : Tumne...

Purvi : jhuteee...mein ne nhi bataya...

Rajat : Tumne hi bataya ...ab chalo...

Rajat moves ahead but purvi was still standing on her place and thinking

Rajat : Baad mein soch lena ..ab chalo...

Purvi : h..haan..chaliye...

Then they all move to bureau

At bureau :

Purvi was checking info abt the victim and Rajat was talking on phone...Abhijeet was with Tarika ji ;) and Daya was in cafe

Rahul enters and moves towards purvi...

Rahul : Purvi..!

Purvi : haan sir...

Rahul : aaj tum free ho..?

Purvi : pata nhi sir...agar yeh case solve hogaya toh shyd

Rahul with sad face : Ohh...

Purvi : aare sir sad kyu ho rahe hein...batayiye kyu pucha aapne..?

Rahul : w..woh mein soch raha tha ki...n..nhi chodo...

Purvi : aare sir boliye bhi...

Rahul : rehendo ...phir kabhi...

Purvi : Ok...! nd she again concentrated on her work...

Rahul mouth fell open and he was expecting purvi will insist him to tell

Rahul : aare yeh kya baat hui...mujhe laga ki tum mujhe puch puch ke tang karogi...par tumne toh ok keh diya...uff dil hi toot gaya mera...bechara mein...socha ki ek ( looking at purvi ) khubsurat si ladki mujh pe taras khaayegi par n..nhii... ab kya hoga mera...

Purvi looks at him with wide eyes and then burst out in laughter ...

Purvi : s..sir ua soo funny...haha...itnaa drama mein ne bhi kabhi nhi kiyaa...

Rajat who was hearing this ( thinks ) : k..kya tumne drama nhi kiya...? mujhse pucho ki tum kitna drama karti ho...us din bhi kitna sataya tha tumne mujhe...

**Flashback :**

_Purvi was dressed in Black dress which was above her knees , Her hair was open and some strands were falling on her face , with black stilettos and she was looking so Gorgeous !_

_She was right now in Rajats arms as She Drank orange juice which contained little bit of alcohol_

_Rajat was in his Black suit and as usual he was looking absolutely Handsome :*_

_They were in a Party hosted by The Mayor ..as acp sir was out of town...He asked them to attend it but but our barbie doll purvi is Drunk now :P_

_Rajat lay her on front seat and tried to tie the seatbelt ..._

_Purvi was murmuring : Do do Rajat sir...ek ko jhelna mushkil hein..yaha do do hein...haha..._

_Rajat ( thinks ) : ohho matlab madam mujhe jhelti hein...kya din aagaye..._

_Purvi pushes rajat and rushes out of car_

_Purvi : Rajattt sirrr...pakadiye mujheee...nd she runs..._

_Rajat : oh no..ab kyaa hoga...purvi rok jaoo plzz...purviii...nd he follows her..._

_Purvi was swinging on road : aap nhiii pakad sakhtee mujhee.e...aapka humshakal bhii nhiii..._

_Rajat looks back : humshakal..? kaha hein..? he slaps his forehead...huh mein bhi naa...usne pee rakhi hein mein ne nhii..._

_Rajat : purviiii rukoo yaarr...purviiii..._

_purvi shows her tongue : Nahhhhh..._

_rajat runs as fast as possible and finally caught her by wrist_

_Rajat : bas ruk jaoo..._

_Purvi was trying to remove the grip_

_Purvi : c..chodoo...aa..ap ek ladki ko ched...rahe hein...tch tch...senior inspector rajat aur aisa kaam... she started screaming : sunoo..._

_Rajat pulls her and keeps hand on her mouth : shhh...ab ek shbd bhi mat bolna...kitna chillati ho tum...chalo seedhaa..._

_Tears rolls down from purvis eyes_

_Rajat : a..are k..kyaa hua..? ro kyu rahi ho..?_

_Purvi : a..apne mujh par chillaya...m..mein Bhai ko bolungi..._

_Rajat : nhii abhijeet sir ko mat bolna...dekho m..mein toh bas tumhe samjha raha tha..._

_Purvi : pyaar se bol sakhte the na...boliye..?_

_Rajat sighs : Purvi please chalo aur car mein baith jao naa_

_Purvi pulls his cheeks : haan aise hi...gud boy..chaliye..._

_rajat smiles : ab rona badh karo..._

_Purvi : aare mein kaha ro rhi hun...yeh toh nakli aansu hein...u know emotional atyachar ...ab chaliye and she holds his arm and they both sit in car..._

_Rajat ( thinks ) : Ohh godd... kaha phasa diya acp sir ne bhi...purvi ko handle karna kitnaa mushkil hein...upar se yeh dramaqueen bhi hein..._

_Then he looked at her and smiled_

_Purvi was looking outside the window and enjoying the cool breeze in night..._

_Purvi suddenly : Carrr rokiyeee..._

_Rajat stops the car immediately : k..kya hua...?_

_Purvi : .w..woh dekhiyee...Heart shape vaala balloon ..._

_rajat : toh..?_

_Purvi : toh mujhe chahiye..._

_Rajat : kyaa...?_

_Purvi : Haannn...pleasee...*puppy eyes*_

_Rajat : ok ok laata hun par tum hilogi nhi yaha se..._

_Purvi nods_

_Rajat moves towards the balloon seller_

_Man : ji sahab boliye..._

_Rajat : yeh heart shape vaala balloon dena..._

_Man : kitne..?_

_Rajat : ek hi..._

_Man : aare saab ek hi le jaaogey kya apni wife ke liye...pata hein wife logo ko naa kam se kaam 4 ya 5 dena chahiye...tabhi woh khush hoti hein..._

_Rajat : aare tum 1 hi do naa..._

_Man ; acchaa yeh lijiye..._

_He pays him , takes the balloon and moves towards car..._

_He bends till window : Yeh lo..aare yeh purvi kaha gyiii...ise kaha bhi thaa ki kahi mat jaana...uff ab kaha dhundu ise..._

_From back someone taps his shoulder...He turns and saw Purvi smiling at him..._

_Rajat : tum yaha...manaa kiya tha na ki mat jao bahar..._

_Purvi : haan par mein bore ho rhi thi isliye..._

_Rajat : uh chodo...yeh lo tumhara Heart shape balloon ..._

_Purvi : aww Thankyou par aise hi dengey aap...?_

_Rajat : aise hi matlab..? ab kya mein is balloon mein baith jau..._

_Purvi : nhii...matlab ki sirf balloon..?_

_Rajat : aur bhi kuch tha kyaa..?_

_Purvi : haan..aap karengey..?_

_Rajat : haan ab aur koi choice di hi nhi tumne..._

_Purvi : aap mere liye gaana gayiye..._

_Rajat : k..kyaa..?/ n..nhiii..m..mein aisa kuch nhi karunga..._

_Purvi : sir aap mere Liye itna bhi nhi kar sakhtee...apni is dost ke liyee ...? mujhe laga tha ki aap mere liye sab kuch kar sakhte hein par mein galat thi aap ..._

_rajat : accha acchaa...drama mat karo..._

_Purvi smiles : toh gayiye naa aapko toh aata hein naa gaana_

_Rajat : tumhe kaise pata..?_

_Purvi : bas pata hein..?_

_Rajat :_

_Woh pehli baar jab hum mile _

_Rajat extends his hand and purvi keeps her hand on his palm_

_Haathon mein haath jab hum chale_  
_Ho gaya ye dil deewana_  
_Hota hai pyaar kya isne jaana _

_Both looked at each others eyes_

_Teri aankhon mein jannat basake chala_  
_Teri zulfon ki chhaaon mein chalta chala _

_They Danced On that empty road_

_Woh pehli baar jab hum mile_  
_Haathon mein haath jab hum chale_  
_Ho gaya ye dil deewana _

_Rajat __Gives her the balloon and she Hugs him _

_Purvi : aapp besttt hooo sirr...sachh meinn aap bahutt acchaa gaate hooo...aap...nd she sleeps _

_Rajat smiles and lifts her in his arms and moves to abhijeets house ( as purvi stays there only ..she is abhijeets real sis) _

_At Abhijeets residnce : _

_Abhijeet opens the door and see purvi in Rajats arms _

_Abhijeet : ise kya hua..? _

_Rajat : sir isne galti se peeli hein..._

_Abhijeet : ohh..ise iske room mein le jaogey..._

_Rajat : ji sir...nd he lays her in her room _

_Abhijeet : Thnkyou rajat...purvi ne zyada pareshaan toh nhi kiyaa naa..?_

_Rajat smiles : n..nhi sir bilkul bhi nahii...purvi kabhi kisi ko itna pareshaan nhi kar sakhti..._

_Abhijeet ( thnks) : ise jhut bolna bhi nhii aata..._

_rajat : ok sir mein chalta hun..._

_And he leaves _

**Flashback end **

Rajat ruffles his hairs thinking that ...

Meanwhile His phone Rings

Rajat : haan sir...ok sir...haan...

Purvi : kya hua sir..?

Rajat : abhijeet isr ka phone tha keh rahe hein ki ghar jaao...

Purvi : ohh grt..!

Rahul : haann...he then receives a call nd leaves by bidding bye to them : byee guyss...

Rajat : ok purvi byee mujhe bhi jaana hein

purvi : itti jaldii kyu heinn aapko ?

Rajat : aarw meri wife intezaar kar rhi hogii naa

purvi : woh kyu ?

Rajat : aare wife hein woh meri toh inteezar karegii hi naa

purvi was thinking nd was shell shock

.

.

.

.

.

Hehehe will meet in nexttt chapterrr ;) *evil laugh *

* * *

A/N : So How was it..? Keep thinking ;)

enjoyedd Rajvi moments ?

e

Kriti , ananyagautam , bshreena , Guest , guestNL , piu , Taspi , nehabharve1 , Ansha , Mowmita , shweta , loveabhi , maham , shreeyabhandari45 , adk , rajvigirl , Purpleangel1 , aarvi , aanwesha , Purvi-shreyaFan : Thankyou so much People :) Love ya all

Bint-e-abid : Yeah my shipping will always be Rajvi :* Thankyou :)

Katly : Haha yeah... :P Is baar pehle karne ki koshish karnaa haha :P Thankyou

shzk : hehe yaa..Thankyou :)

1211cid ; Aww wait karva diya na zyada :P but hopefully next chapter jaldi dungi :P aur Please open a id and post updates will be waiting for ur stories Lovee yaa :)

Dayas girl : Thankyou :) Update vivah soon :P

DS-AS : Haha i know :P Lovee yaa ...be scared :P

Rajvi lover : Yeah i had ..Hope you liked it :) Thankyou ;)

Harman : Bahut jald aapki confusion durr karungi...Thnkyou :)

Parise22 : hehe Keep waiting ;) Thnkyou :)

Vibha : hehe..Lovee ya too :) Thankyou :)

Tanu : stop being a fake friend and Woh dono cuties Bilkul Theek hein !

MyselfMyFirstCrush : Haha..keep Reading sab samajh aa jaayega...*evil laugh* :P :P


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi was shell shock

Purvi : s..sir aap bahut bure hein...

rajat : woh kyu..?

purvi : aapne humein shaadi mein bulaya hi nhi...aur btw aapne shaadi ki kab..? humein bataya bhi nhi...socha tha aapki shaadi mein bahut mazaa aayega par lo ...

Rajat : aare yaar tum bhi naa...

Purvi : what tum bhi na..? aapne shaadi karli aur bola tak nhi...huh...

Rajat : purvi pichle 1 mahine se mein yaha hun aur tumhe pata nhi chala..?

Purvi : nhi...aap lagte hi nhi ho shaadi shuda...

Rajat : haan kyu ki merii shaadi nhii hui...mein toh mazaak kar raha tha...

Purvi : wttt...aapki shaadi nhi hui...yayyy matlab ab bhi chances hein...

Rajat : kiske chances...?

Purvi : aare masti mazaak ke...jhut kyu bola aapne..?

Rajat : tum puch hi aise rahi thi ki mujhe ghar jaldi kyu jaana hein...

Purvi : haan toh gunaah hein kya puchna ..

Rajat : accha acchaa tum sahi mein galat...ab mein jau...?

Purvi : haan jayiye kisne roka...huh

He sighs and leaves

Rahul returns back and smiles at purvi

Rahul : yeh rajat kaha chala gaya..?

Purvi : apni wife se milne...

Rahul : kyaaa.?

Purvi : mazaak kar rahi hun...chaliye bye...

Rahul shakes his head but then something strikes his mind

* Purvi ghar jaa rahi hein , matlab chance hein , Come on Rahul uske saath waqt bitane ka phir mauka nhi milega , puch usse , you can do it * He talks to himself

Rahul while following purvi : Purvi..! Tum free ho mein bhi free hun...

Purvi : haan toh sir..?

Rahul ; Toh kuch nhi...he slaps his forehead and speaks matlab ki k..kyu na h..um saath mein bureau chale...

Purvi : Kkyaaa..?

rahul ( thinks ) : Rahul yeh kya bol raha hein...tu bureau mein hi hein...ise dekhte hi meri bolti bandh hojaati hein...Rajat ne kaha tha ki agar aisa hua toh aankh bandh kar ke bolna haan...yahi sahi hein...

He shuts his eyes and purvi looks at him confused

Rahul speaks : purvi t..tum mere saath beach par chalogi...

and he opens his eyes and sighs

Purvi : beach par.?

Rahul keeps hand on his heart ( self talk ) : mera dil itna zorse dhadak kyu raha hein kahi kuch galat toh nhi keh diya...? agar aisa hua toh kahi woh mujhe goli naa marde...

Rahul : H..haan beach par...

Purvi : haan sirr chaliyee kyu nhii...

Rahul sighs : Toh chalo

Then they drove off to juhu beach

They were walking on sand

Rahul : kitni acchi hawaa aa rahi hein na...

Purvi : haan sir...aur yaha aake accha bhi lagta hein...

Rahul : tum aati ho yaha..?

Purvi : haan mein aur rajat sir humesha aate hein...aur pata hein humari timing bhi almost same hoti hein...

Rahul : ohh...

Purvi : haan aur pata hein ek baar mein ne rajat sir ko paani mein gira diya ...

Rahul : kyaa.? mujhe mat girana please *Pleading eyes* Mujhe swimming nhi aati...

Purvi : Haha ..Rajat sir ko bhi nahi aati...unko us din mein ne hi bachaya tha

Rahul : accha...rajat toh paani se humesha durr hi bhaagta tha ...

Purvi : haan par ab nhi...hum kabhi kabhi khelte hein yaha paani mein...

Rahul : kya khelte ho ?

Purvi : chaliye batati hun...

She then picks water in her hand and pours it on Rahul...

Rahul was shocked by this sudden act : Purviiii...

Purvi runs ...Rahul chases her

Rahul : ruko purvi...

Purvi : nahhh...pakadiyee mujhee...

Rahul : haann tumhee mein pakad ke hi rahungaa...

Purvi : Rajat sir aap mujhee nhi pakad sakhteee...

Rahul ( self talk ) : Rajat..? Mein toh rahul hun..yeh ladki bhi naa...

Rahul : tumm rukoo dekhttii jaoo...

Purvi runs faster

Purvi was imagining Rajat in place of Rahul

Purvi turns : Senior inspector Rajat ek ladki toh nhi pakad sakhtee...tch tch...nd she shows her tongue out

Rahul : Oh hello..mein Rahul hunn rajat nhi...

Purvi realises her mistake and stops

Purvi : umm..woh sry...har baar rajat sir hi hote hein toh m..mein bhul gyi ki mein aapke saath aayi hun...

Rahul : Its ok...chalo chalke baith te hein...thak gaya hun mein...

Purvi : haan us rock pe baithte hein...

They both sit on Rock

Rahul : ek baat batao...aisi kya khaas baat hein rajat mein jo tum rajat sir rajat sir karti rehti ho...?

she smiles hearing that

Purvi : woh khud hi khaas hein...aap toh unke dost the na aapko nahi pata ,...?

Rahul : woh naa pehle itna baat nahi karta tha aur pata hein hasta bhi nhi tha...par pata nhi tumne kya jaadoo kar diyaa woh ab bolta bhi hein aur hasta bhii...

Purvi : haha..mein ne koi jaadoo nhi kiya...bas shyd kisi ne unko jaan ne ki koshish nhi ki...vaise toh woh bahut strict dikhte hein par unka dil bahut soft hein ..bas unko samajhne vaala koi chahiye ..aur is kaam mein ..mein expert hunn...

Rahul : acchaa...aur kya kya talents hein rajat mein..?

Purvi : bahut se hein ...jaise ki kisi ko manana...ya bina baat sry kehnaa...

Rahul : ohhh...koshish karunga mein bhi ki rajat jaisa ban saku...

Purvi : Impossible...aisa ho hi nhi sakhta...

Rahul : k..kyu nhi ho sakhta..?

Purvi : Kyu ki naa is Universe mein Mere Rajat sir jaisa koi nahi hein aur na ho sakhta hein...

Rahul : ohhh..!

Rahul ( Thinks ) : Ise impress karna toh bahutt mushkil hein ...par rajat mere saath hein toh i can tryy for it...pata nhi kya hogaa mera...kya kya karna padega...uff yehhh pyaarr...

Purvi : hmm toh ghar chale.?

Rahul : haan chalte hein par usse pehle ice cream khaate hein...

Purvi : woww...aapko icecreams pasand hein..?

Rahul : bahutt...

Purvi : grtt..toh chaliyee jaldi...

Rahul smiles at her antics and they leave for ice cream parlour

At ice cream parlour :

Rahul and purvi are seated opposite to each other

Rahul : Tumhe strawberry ice cream pasand hein na..?

Purvi : n..nhi toh...double chocolate chip

Rahul ( thinks ) : rajat ne bhi yahi bataya tha shyd...mein bhi naa bhul kaise gaya...pata nhi woh kya soch rahi hogi..

Rahul : ohh gud choice...

Purvi smiles

Then he places the order and then it arrives

Rahul : yaha ki ice cream best hoti hein na...

Purvi : haan...aapko kaise pata..?

Rahul : Rajat ne bataya...

Rahul ( thinks ) : huh yeh kya kehdiya...rajat ne mana kiya tha batane se...uff galti pe galti kar raha hun mein...

Purvi : rajat sir ne..?

Rahul : h..haan matlab ki ek baar mein ne use phone kiya tha jab mein pune mein tha tab woh yahi tha shyd toh bas yaad hein mujhe...

Purvi : ohh...

Then they start enjoying their ice cream but purvi was lost in some sweet moments

_**Flashback : **_

_Purvi and Rajat were seated in car_

_Rajat : aaj tumne bacha liya purvi mujhe varnna pata nhii kya hota..._

_Purvi : aare sir aise kaise nhi bachati...dost hein aap mere ..._

_Rajat : Thankyou_

_purvi : dost ko thankyou bolengey...huh..._

_Rajat : acchaa accha nhi bolta...vaise tumhe pata kaise chala ki woh khooni mujhe dhund raha tha..._

_Purvi : aap jab apni herogiri dikhaane ke liye godown mein akele chale gaye toh mein aur abhijeet sir aapke peeche aaye tab humne us khooni ko baat karte hue suna ki usne aapke liye jaal bichaya hein ..phir kya mein ne dekha ki aap jaha chal rahe hein vaha ek red button hein uspe pair rakhte hi blast hone vaala tha..._

_Rajat : par usse pehle hi tumne mujhe dhakka de diya varna aaj mein mar..._

_Purvi : shhh aisa kuch nhi hota...kuch bhi bolte hein..._

_Rajat smiles : Tumhe bhi chot aayi na haath pe_

_Purvi : naah bas chota sa cut hein..._

_Rajat : phir bhi...yeh sab meri vajah se hua... I am really sorry ..._

_Purvi : aaree nhi sir...yeh sab chalta rehta hein...agar mein aapki jagah hoti toh kyaa aap mujhe nhi bachate...?_

_Rajat : obviously bachata tha... but still_

_Purvi : accha agar aap itna hi sorry feel kar rahe hein toh ek kaam kar sakhte hein...?_

_Rajat : kya..?_

_Purvi : soch lijiye ..kahi peeche na hat jaaye_

_Rajat : sochne ka waqt nhi hein...tum bolo..._

_Purvi : ek ice cream treat de dijiye bas..._

_Rajat : purvi itni thand mein ice cream..? kabhi nhii..._

_Purvi : huh...thand mein bhi ice cream khaane ka mazaa aata hein..._

_Rajat : acchaa...par nhi agar tumhe sardi bukhar hogaya toh tum toh meri hi shikayat karogi naa abhijeet sir se..._

_Purvi : kaha tha mein ne aap peeche hat jayengey...kanjuss...huhhh...nd she looks out of the window_

_Rajat slaps his forehead ( thinks ) ; dono taraf khaai hein rajat...agar ice cream khilaya aur yeh bimaar padh gyi toh abhijeet sir daantengey aur agar nhi khilaayi toh bhi daantengey usse accha hein ki khilaa hi dun..._

_After sometime he stops the car in front of ice cream parlour_

_Purvi looking outside( anger) : Hum yaha kyu aaye..?_

_Rajat : Movie dekhnee..._

_Purvi : what..?_

_Rajat : kya wt...ice cream parlour hein toh ice cream khaane aaye hein..._

_Purvi : w..woh theek hein par yaha kyu..? mein yaha ki ice cream nhi khaati..._

_Rajat : toh ab khaalo...Cream stone ki ice cream Best hoti hein...ek baar yaha ki ice cream khaaogi naa toh yeh fav place ho jaayingi...chalo ab..._

_Purvi pouts : nhiii..._

_Rajat sighs and get down from car and moves towards purvis side and grabs her arm and take her inside_

_Purvi : y..yeh kya aap zabardasti nhi kar sakhte..._

_Rajat : kar sakhta hun...dost ho tum meri...nd he winks_

_Purvi : huh...nd she sits on chair and rajat sits opposite_

_Rajat : aare yaar itnaa gussa...mein tumhare liye hi keh raha tha ..._

_waiter places the order on table : Your order sir_

_purvi : aapne order bhi kar diya..? pucha bhi nhii ki mujhe kya pasand...?_

_She sees the ice cream and she looks at rajat with mouth open_

_Purvi : a..ap ko kaise pata ki m..mujhe double chocolate chip ice cream pasand..?_

_Rajat : itne sawaal mat karo...varna ice cream pighal jaayegi..._

_Purvi takes a bit and she smiles widely : Yummm...itnii tastyy hein..._

_Rajat : dekhaa...kaha tha naa..._

_Purvi : haann...chalo kam se kam aapka dimaak is mein toh chalta hein..._

_Rajat glares at her ..purvi smiles_

_after finishing the icecream they leaves to bureau_

_Then what...next day purvi suffered with cold and abhijeet scolded Poor rajat which he enjoyed only for purvi... :P_

_**Flashback ends **_

Purvi smiles remembering that incident

Rahul : chale..?

Purvi : haan...

Then they leave to purvis house

Purvi : bye sir...Thanks for your treat

Rahul : abhi toh bahut se treats baaki hein...byee good night

Purvi smiles and moves inside ...

Rahul also leaves

Purvi freshen up and then lay on bed

Purvi ( self talk ) : aaj ka din toh bahut hi awesome tha ... kaash rajat sir bhi humare saath hote toh bahut mazaa aata par woh khadus toh chale gaye apne ghar...khair enjoy toh kiya aaj rahul isr ke saatth...

thinking all these she slept ...

After 2 hours at 1am someone rings her door bell

Purvi opens her eyes and checks d clock : uff raat ke 1 baje koun hein jo mujhe disturb kar raha hein...jaake dekhti hun...

she picks her gun and moves towards door and opens the door but no one was present then she looked at ground a parcel was kept

she picked it and locked the door

purvi : kahi bomb toh nhi..? nhi nhi aawaz toh nhi aari toh phir...kholke dekhti hun...

she opens it and was shocked

Purvi : Pastryyyyy...! itnii raat ko...kisne bhejaa hoga...?

she takes a bit and was abt to eat but stops : kahi is mein zeher toh nahi..? ho sakhta hein...shyd koi mujhe maarne ki planning kar raha ho...

she checks the sender name and founds a small chit

it was written * To purvi from R...! *

Purvi : yeh R koun hein.? Rajat sir..? haan unko hi pata hein ki mein raat ko pastry khaati hun...then she remembers

* Abhi bahut se treats baaki hein*

Purvi : kahi Rahul sir toh nhi..? koi bhi ho mujhe khaane se matlab par hein koun..? kal puchti hun dono se...

she then eats one pastry and keeps the remaining in refrigerator

**Next day : **

Rahul and Rajat were talking but they dont know Purvi was listening their talks ...she was hell shock listening all that ...Tears started rolling down her cheek and she moved out of the bureau.

* * *

**A/N : Wow Itne saare reviews i am soo happy but please ise maintain karnaa dont dishearten me :) Please ! :D **

Again Suspense is back :P what made purvi cry..? who sent the pastry..? Guess guess :p

keep waiting and Jitni jaldi reviews dogey utna jaldii chapter milega becoz i wanna end it soon so i will be giving quick updates but with satisfied reviews ;) :P

Dayas girl : hehe Thankyou :) update vivah soon Eagerlyy waiting :D

Ansha : Thankyou...love ya too :)

Nehabarve : How are u now dear.! Thankyou :)

PurpleAsus : Hahaha i am laughing reading ur review...be shocked ;) Lovee yaa

Katly : Thankyou and i am nt bored infact i love long reviews ;) i am happy tp see such long review :* Lovee ya too tc

Rajvigirl : haha :P Thankyou

Guest , khushimehta , kriti , pari , ananyagautam , Loveabhi , maham , guestNL , Dia , PurvishreyaFan , anwesha , bshreena , Rajvian , abhirikafan , Love purvi : Thankyouu soo much...

1211Cid : Finally u made ur id :) Thankyouu soo muchhh :* lovee yaaa

Rajvilover : Thankyouuu :)

Alita Elli : haha nhii hein koi wife i was jst kidding :P Thankyou :)

Vibha : hehe cleared :P Thankyouu :)

shweta : yeahh...Thankyouu :)

Harman : hahaha :P Thankyou :)

Pupleangel1 : Thankyouu :)

Mowmita : Kyu ki us waqt rajat ke sivaye no one can handle her ;) Thankyouu :)

shree : yaa mazaak hi heinn :P Thnkyouu :)

Parise22 : hehe yaa :P Thnkyou :)

Abhisrkian's Nia : haiin.? kyuu naraaz ho..? mein ne kyaa kiyaa..?

Preetz : hehe :P Thankyouuu lovee yaa :*

Purvi rock : Yeahh... :* Thankyouu


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : I am really sorry for being late...I was not well so bear with this boring chapter :)

Katly , Cid romance : I just visited ff and read abt ur health...Hope you both are fit and fine now :) Take care :D

Nehabarve : Dear you too take care :)

Abhisrkian's Nia : Naraazgi mein review nhi kiyaa i knw :P par pakka i will write for you on Kavin :*

* * *

Purvi rushes out of bureau and dashes with abhijeet

Abhijeet : aare kya hua purvi.? t..tum theek ho na.? kisi ne kuch kaha kya..?

Purvi : n..nhi bhai kuch nhi..woh mujhe record room mein kuch kaam hein…

And she leaves

Abhijeet thinks for a while and then enters bureau

Rajat and rahul wish him gud mrng

Abhijeet : gud mrng…aaj tum log itti jaldi…

Rajat : w..woh bas aise hi…vaise sir purvi kaha hein…? Woh roj aapke saath hi aati hein na..?

Abhijeet : haan aayi hein woh….pata nhi achanak kya hua use ..mein ne use bureau ke andar jaane ko kaha jab vapas aaya toh woh bahar jaa rahi thi…

Rajat and Rahul looks at each other

Rajat : kaha gyi sir woh…?

Abhijeet : record room ..keh rahi thi kuch kaam hein…

Rajat in tension ; s..sir mujhe ek call karna hein..m..mein aata hun…

Abhijeet nods and thinks : ab jaayega yeh purvi ko manane…pata nhi kya chalta rehta hein dono mein…

and rajat leaves

On his way he was thinking

Rajat ( thinks ) : Oh no purvi record room mein….jab bhi purvi udaas hoti hein toh woh vhi jaati hein….kahi usne humari baatein toh nhi sunli..? agar suni ho toh mein toh gaya….woh udaas hogi meri vajah se...huh…hum dono bhi naa bina dekhe baat karte hein….humari baaton ka bura bhi lag sakhta hein use…vaise bhi hum usi ke baare mein baat kar rahe thee…

**Flashback :**

_Rajat : sun..mein ne purvi ko pastry bhejdi hein kal raat_

_Rahul : wah kya kaam kiya…gud work …ab purvi bahut khush hogi na.._

_Rajat : haan par tum kehna ki pastry tumne rakhi…._

_Rahul : n..nhi nhi pagal hein kya…m..mein kyu rakhunga…dekh mein kisi ka credit nhi leta aur tu toh mera khaas dost hein…_

_Rajat : aare dakkan pastry mein ne rakhi…right..?_

_Rahul : right.._

_Rajat : aur uspe mein ne from R…likha right..?_

_Rahul : yeah right…_

_Rajat : toh Tera naam bhi R se shuru hota hein naa..?_

_Rahul : haan.._

_Rajat : toh purvi samjhingi ki tune rakha hein aur woh tujse impress ho jaayegi..toh woh taarif kiski karegi…?_

_Rahul : Obviously Teri …._

_Rajat slaps his forehead : woh sab chod….purvi agar tujse puchegi ki kya kal raat tune pastry rakhi toh use kehna ki haan …._

_Rahul nods_

_Rajat : aur woh yeh bhi puchegi ki tujhe kaise pata ki woh raat ko pastry khaati hein toh kehna ki andazaa lagaya use dekh kar…._

_Rahul : aare vaah…isse toh woh meri taarif karegi…._

_Rajat : ji haan…jabse vhi toh samjha raha tha tujhe par tujhe seedhi baat kaha samajh aati hein…_

_Rahul : seedhi baat..? huh…question pe question puch raha hein aur bol raha hein ki seedhi baat huh….khud ko shaarif samajhta hein…_

_Rajat : hogaya..?_

_Rahul : haan haan…vaise purvi mujhe daatengi toh nhi naa…_

_( purvi was abt to enter but heard her name from rajats mouth so she stopped at entrance )_

_Rajat : purvii naa bahut ziddii hein…kabhi kisi ki nhii suntii woh…humesha dusro ko daant ti hein..toh bachke rehnaa kyaa pata tumhe hi kuch bol de…vaise mein toh usse durr hi rehta hunn kab baras jaaye pata bhi nhi chalta…._

_Purvi was shocked listening this ..she rushed out of bureau with tears_

_Rahul : nhi nhii purvi aisi nhi hein…_

_Rajat : haha pata hein mujhee…mein toh bas tumhe darra raha tha yaar…purvi bahut hi acchi ladki hein….woh tumse impress zarur hogi…bas use jo bhi bolna hein dil se bolna…woh zarur samjhegi…_

_Rahul smiles_

**_Flashback ends_**

**At record room : **

Purvi was talking to herself : huhh samajhte kya hein woh apne aap ko..m..mein ziddi hun..? mein humesha sabko daant ti hun..? w..woh aisa kaise keh sakhte hein….keh bhi rahe toh mere saamne kehte na….Rahul sir bolne ki kya zarurat hein…bachke rehna padhta hein na unko..ab dekhnaa mein baat tak nhi karungii unse…huh…

Rajat enters : baapre itnaa gussaa mujh par….

Purvi looks at him with angry expressions and moves to other side of room

Rajat : purvi…pehle meri baat suno…

Purvi : kyu sunu..? mein toh ziddi hun naa kisi ki nhi sunti..? right..?

Rajat takes a breath : w..woh toh…

Purvi : kya woh toh..? aap naa huh aap bahut bure hein….chale jayiye yaha se…vaise bhi aap mujhse durr hi rehte hein naa kyu ki mein kabhi bhi baras padhti hun toh kyu aaaye yaha..

Rajat : purvi tumhe galat femi hogyi….

Purvi : haan mujhe hi hoti hein galat femi after all mein sabko daant ti hun…

Rajat : purvi tumhe jitnaa chillana hein chilla lo…./ purvi cuts him

Purvi : ohh grt…ab mein chillatii bhi hun…aur ek comment likh lijiye aapni list mein ….

Rajat : matlab ki tum ek baar meri baat suno phir jo chahe karna mein nhi rokunga infact you can even shoot me…

Purvi takes out the gun and points at rajat

Purvi : boliye…!

Rajat ( thinks ) : i..isne toh sach mein gun nikaal li…aaj toh mein desh ke liye shaheed ho na ho purvi ke liye zarur ho jaunga….koi bachalo mujhee….

Purvi anger was at peak : BOLIYEE…!

Rajat : h..haan w..woh mein ..haan r..rahul ko b..bol raha tha ki p..purvi se mat darna…

Purvi : woh kyu mujhse darne lage..? aap jaise nhi hein woh infact aapse bahut acche hein….

Rajat felt bad hearing this…He dono the reason but he did feel bad

Rajat : w..woh usne k..kal tumhare ghar pastry chod di thii t..toh woh p..puch raha tha toh m..mein ne m..mazaak mein keh diya woh sab jo tumne suna…

Purvi moving towards him stll pointing gun at him

Purvi : mazaak..? yeh sab mazaak tha ya aapke dil ki awaaz…?

Rajat : n..nhi purvi sach mein yeh mazaak tha…agar tumhe MUJPE yakin nhi hein toh Rahul se puch lena….agar phir bhi yakin nhi ho raha toh you have complete right to shoot me …tumhare liye mein apni jaan/

Purvi : shhh aisa nhi bolte…pakka yeh mazaak tha na..?

Rajat : haan…

He holds his ears : and I am sorry

Purvi holds his hand like saying him not to apologize

Purvi : I am also sorry pata nhi mujhe kya hogaya tha jab aapne yeh sab kaha…A..ap par gun bhi point kar di uske liye bhi sryy…..yeh lijiye gun….

Rajat : mujhe kyu de rahi ho..?

Purvi with innocence : k..kyu ki yeh gun aapki hein….

And she runs outside

Rajat frozed at his place : m..meri gun purvi ke paas..? kab nikali isne..? my god badi khatarnak ladki hein yeh…!

And he follows her

But someone was listening their convo

Person : pyaar karte hein dono par ehsaas hi nhi hein…..yeh log na pyaar ko samajhte hi nhii…Rajat ko yakin tha purvi par ki woh gun nhi chalayegi isliye usne use goli maarne kaha varna koun kehta aur purvi ne bhi rajat par bahut jald yakin kar liya …in dono ke rishte mein Trust hein aur kya chahiye ek relationship ke 1st step ke liye….. Ab meri Angel badi hogyi hein….bas jaldi ehsaas ho jaaye dono ko pyaar ka…

Someone taps his shoulder : Abhijeet yaha kya kar rahe ho..?

Abhijeet : k..kuch nhi Tarika ji bas pyaar hogaya….

Tarika : pyaar.? Kise..? tumhe..? kisse..?

Abhijeet smiles and wraps his hand around tarika waist and pulls her towards him

Tarika : k..kya kar rahe ho abhijeet…

Abhijeet : pyaar apne pyaar se ….

_*Did he just confess his love..? *_

Tarika : kya kaha..?

Abhijeet : yahi ki mujhe aapse pyaar hein….

Tarika checks abhijeets temperature by keeping her palm on his forehead : bukhar toh nhii hein…phir..?

Abhijeet : kyaa tarika ji ….huh…

And he separates her …

Tarika couldn't believe her ears she hugged him from back

Abhijeet as usual melts in her hug and turns and hugs her more tightly

Abhijeet : I love you tarika

Tarika : love you too :*

Tarika : vaise tumne bataya nhi ki tum yaha kya kar rahe the..?

Abhijeet : Tarika tumhe pata hein purvi ko pyaar hogaya ..!

Tarika ( thinks ) : oh no Mere bhai rajat ka kya hoga…koun hein w..woh insaan ….

Tarika : k..kisse..?

Abhijeet : tum jaanti ho use…

Tarika with shocked + excited expressions : Rajat..?

Abhijeet : haann tumhe kaise pata…

Tarika : bhai hein mera woh aur vaise bhi sabko dikhta hein un dono mein kitnaa pyaar hein par

Abhirika together : Ehsaass nhi heinn….

Tarika : exactly bas usi ka inteezar hein…

Abhijeet : pata hein jab purvi choti thi tab kehti thi ki woh shaadi hi nhi karegi…

**Flashback : **

_Before 6 to 7 years_

_Purvi was 16 years old and abhijeet was 23 years old_

_They were seated on sofa and was watching a hindi movie_

_Purvi : bhai yeh dono ( characters of movie ) ne shaadi kyu karli..?_

_Abhijeet : kyu ki yeh dono ek dusre ko pasand karte hein…_

_Purvi : matlab ki agar koi kisi ko pasand kare toh woh shaadi karte hein…_

_Abhijeet : haan par sab log nhi karte…jiske beech saccha pyaar hota hein vhi karte hein…_

_Purvi : aab bhi karoge na phir dr tarika se shaadi…_

_Abhijeet turned red : y..yeh tumhe kisne kaha..?_

_Purvi : Daya bhai ne…._

_Abhijeet : yeh daya bhi na….vaise tum bhi toh karogi na phir shaadi.?_

_Purvi : matlab mein bhi kisi ko pasand karungi toh aap meri shaadi usse karvaogey…?_

_Abhijeet : haan agar woh ladka tumse saccha pyaar karta hein toh…._

_Purvi : nhii mein toh kabhi shaadi nhi karungi….aur na hi kisi se pyaar …mujhe aapko chodkar kahi nhi jaana hein…._

_Abhijeet : par ek na ek din tujhe shaadi karni hi hogi…._

_Purvi : nhii kabhi nhi….agar shaadi karungi toh us ladke ko humare saath rehna hoga …._

_Abhijeet smiles : aise thodi hota hein….koi aisa nhi karta_

_Purvi : Mein hun na aise hokar hi rakhega…_

_And she hugs him : phir hum charo enjoy karengey…_

_Abhijeet : charo..?_

_Purvi : mein aap tarika bhabhi aur mera would be husband_

_Abhijeet while blushing : haha…_

_Flahback ends_

Tarika also blushes hearing all this

Abhijeet : ufff aapka yeh sharmaana mujhe pagal kar dega ...

Tarika : abhijeettt chaloo ….

Abhijeet : haan haan chaliye varna grehen aa jayega…

Tarika : koun grehen…

Abhijeet : ek hi toh hein humare pyaar ka grehen salunke sahab

Tarika hits him playfully on arm : kya abhijeet kuch bhi…chalo…

She holds his arm and they move towards bureau

**At bureau :**

Purvi : Rahul sir thankyou so much ..pastries bahut acche the…

Rahul : dekhoo thankyou bol kar mera mood bekaar mat karo…

Purvi : accha accha nhi bolti….

Rajat was thinking : kya sach mein Rahul mujhse bhi accha hein..? purvi ne aisa kyu kaha..? shyd mein kuch zyada soch raha hun…rahul ke impress ki chakkar mein meri band baj gyi thi ….purvi kitni khush lag rahi hein Rahul ke saath….rahul sach mein mujhse accha hein..? urghh…mein bhi na…purvi se hi puch lunga….

Rajat calls her : purvi…

Purvi : ji sir…

Rajat : tumse kuch zaruri kaam hein …

Purvi : ohh…Rahul sir mein abhi aayi…

Rahul : ya sure mein bhi canteen jaakar aata hun…

purvi walks towards him

purvi : boliye sir…

rajat : w..woh mujhe tumse kuch puchna tha..?

purvi : aapko kabse permission ki zarurat pad rahi hein…puchiye …

rajat : w..woh tumne jo kaha…matlab ki record room mein jo hum ne baatein ki ...woh tumne sab jo kaha w..woh sach tha..?

Purvi : kya kaha mein ne..? aur kis baare mein..?

Rajat : w..woh mere baare mein…matlab ki h..haan kya tumne mujhe sach mein maaf kiya….

*yeh kya keh diyaa*

Purvi : haan sir kar diyaa maaf …aur kuch..?

Rajat : aur w..woh jo tum keh rahi thi ki Rahul hein na w..woh mujhse acchaa hein..t..toh kya woh sachh…./ Purvis phne interrupts

Purvi : hello..kya khoon..? hum abhi aate hein…

Purvi to rajat : sir khoon hua hein..chaliye…nd she leaves

Rajat curses the caller : itni himmat karke pucha mein ne aur is call ki vajah se adhura reh gaya huh…yeh khooni na humein kuch pal akela nhi chod sakhte

Whole day they were busy and couldn't talk to each other except abt the case and whenever rajat made an effort someone or d other interrupts them…

Thus the day ends and its time for bidding bye

Everyone left …but rajat was seated in canteen …

Rajat ( self talk ) : aaj toh baat hi nhi ho paayi purvi se…huh aaj ka din hi bekaar tha….khair ghar chalte hein aur kal ka inteezar karte hein ….

While he was leaving someone called him

Rajat : purvi…?

Purvi : aare sir aap ab tak gaye nhi…

Rajat : b..bas jaa hi raha tha…t..tum gyi nhi..?

Purvi : w..woh mein apna phone bhul gyi thi….

Rajat : ohh…toh le liya..?

Purvi : kya.?

Rajat : mobile..

Purvi : mobile..? h..haan le liya…

Rajat : hmm toh jaa rahi ho..?

Purvi : h..haan

Rajat : akele.?

Purvi : haan..matlab ki nhii…bhai hein…

Rajat : ohh…toh..

Purvi : toh..?

Rajat : t..toh mein chalta hun…b..bye…

Purvi : byee…

She moves ahead and rajat follows her

Then after a min he stops and purvi moves ahead ….

Rajat ( thinks ) : itnaa acchaa mauka khoo diya….

Purvi turns and speaks : Rajat sir Thankyou for the pastry and aap Rahul sir se bahutt bahutt zyada acche hein….

And she leaves

Rajat was in shock but then a smile crept his lips

Rajat : aaj ka din toh bahutt zyada acchaa hein….

While whistling Ddlj tune he moves towards his house with constant smile on his face

* * *

**A/N : I know I know bekaar chapter tha but srsly I am damn busy so couldn't write much **

**Any suggestions ? **

Dayas girl : Yeahh crrct and Rajat ne bheji thi pastryy ;) Thankyou ...And eagerlyy waiting forr vivahh :*

Bshreena , loveabhi , kavin sanjana , Purvirock , ansha , pari , rajvigirl , ananya gautam , shree , harman , maham , nehabarve , crystal , kriti , guests , parise22 , GuestNL , Mowmita , rajvifan , purvishreyafan , piu , ankita ,koel , nisha ,aysha , dia : Thankyouuu soo muchhh :)

1211cid : chalo kam se kam meri story padhke kuch hi pal sahi padhai ko bhul hi jaate ho ;) Thankyouu lovee ya too

Rajvi lover : aapka review adhura reh gaya so i am eager to know wt was ahead and yeh complaint har roz dena kyu ki i will be always late kya karu yeh clg vaale itna work dete hein :P Thankyouu soo muchh :*

Purple asus : Mystery man..? koi MM nhi hein yaha ..:P haha :P Lovee yaa too tc

preetz : yeahh even i am bzy yaar... :( Hope i get time to read ur fics :) Thankyouu lovee ya tc

shweta : ohh godd mujhe laga aap mujhe nhi chodengi :P then aagey padha :P haha yeahh mat chodna rajat sir ko infact unko chodne ka dil bhi nhi kartaa ;) Thankyouu love ya tc

Vibha : Hehe :P nd really sry for late updates ..Hope i am going according to ur expectations :) Thankyouu love ya tc

devil0022 : Yeah i will surely write :) Thankyou :)

Alita : hehe yaa :P Thankyou :)

adk : sabko villian nhi banati mein :P bas kuch kuch logo ko banati hun so stay tuned :P Thankyou :)

Khushi mehta : I am fine and wt abt u ? :) Thankyou tc :D

ishika : wrong wrong :P koi nhii aagey bahut guesses hogey ;) Thankyou

Vismaya : Aww your review was so nice Thankyou so much :) Glad you like my stories and love to read them :D Keep reviewing this way :)

Lastly Read and Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** Yeh kyaa MYM update kiyaa toh DYP bhul gayee..? itnee less reviews DYP pe..? mere puraane saare reviewers vapas yaha bhi aajao :P

Thankyouu soo much for all ur love on MYM ..i am soo happyyyy :) :D

* * *

**At Rajats residence :**

He enters his house with a smile…

Taniya ( remember her..? if not she is rajats sister ;) )

Taniya looks at him and wonders whats wrong with him

Taniya : Bhai..?

Rajat : haan…

Taniya : aap theek hein na..? sar par chot vot toh nhi aayi..?

Rajat : nhi toh…mein toh bahut theek hun…

Taniya : oh no…mera bhai pagal hogayaaa…

Rajat : kyaa….?

Taniya : yaa…aise bina matlab hasne vaalo ko pagal hi kehte hein…hahaha….

Rajat : tujhe toh mein chodungaa nhiii….rukk

Taniya runs : aap mujhee nhii pakad sakhteee

Rajat remembers Purvis words * Rajattt sir aap mujhee nhii pakadd sakhteee*

Rajat stops : chod …aaj mera mood accha hein…I don't wanna ruin it…

Taniya : ohhhoo…kyaa baat hein…kiske baare mein soch rahe ho.? Mujhee bahut jald bhabhi milne vaali hein shyd…

Rajat : Taniyaaa….

Taniya : ok ok …ab aap yahi kahengey ki ( Imitating him) *mein shaadi nhii karungaaa I dnt believe in shaadi nd all * par bhai dekhnaa ek aise ladki aayegi aapki life mein jo aapki shaadi ka sahi matlab samjhayegi aur jaha tak mein jaanti hun woh din durr nhi….

Rajat : acchaaa…tujhe toh bahut kuch pata hein….kahi tujhee pyaar vyaar toh nhi huaa..?

Taniya while blushing : kya bhai kuchh bhi..m..mein aati hun abhii kuch kaam hein..

And she leaves immediately

Rajat : ahaann kuch toh gadbad hein….pata lagana padegaa …

In his room

Rajat ( self talk ) : purvi ne kaha ki mein Rahul se bhi zyada accha hun …he looks himself in the mirror ….sacchi mein..? vaise mein theek hi lag raha hun aaj…*smiles* Uff mein bhii naa …ek ek min…purvi ko kaise pata chala ki pastry mein ne bhejii..? yeh toh mein ne sochaa hi nhii…? Ohh god

Voice : kyu ki woh tumhe jaanti hein…?

Rajat : yeh koun bola…

Voice : tumhara dil …

Rajat looks at opposite direction

Rajat ( thinking ) : mera dil bahar kaise aagaya…? Mein zindaa hun naa.?

He pinches himself

Rajat : ouch….

Conscience : zindaa ho tum…dil se baat karne ke liye marna zaruri nhii…bas aankhen bandh karogey toh saare sawaal mil jaayengey jaise abhi tumne kiya…

Rajat : accha…matlab ki tum mere dil ho..?

Conscience : haan…pucho jo puchna hein..?

Rajat : mujhe bura kyu laga jab purvi ne Rahul ki taarif ki toh..?

Conscience : kyu ki tumhe purvi ke muh ke sirf apni taarif sun ni hein..

Rajat : n..nhi aisa nhi hein…uski marzi woh kisi ki taarif kare mujhe kyaa..

Conscience while raising eyebrow: accha…?

Rajat : m..matlab ki theeke dost hein woh merii toh pehle meri taarif karni chahiyee naa…

Conscience : sirf dost.?

Rajat : haann aur nhi toh kyaa…

Conscience : tumm naa sach mein buddhu ho..samajh kar bhi naa samajh ban rahe ho….

Rajat : dekhoo mujhe buddhu mat kaho…magar keh bhi sakhte ho…kyu ki tum hi mein hun..aur mein hi tum..

Conscience : mujhe confuse mat karnaa…dil hun mein ..dimaak nhii…huh…

Rajat : acchaa yeh batao dost nhi toh kya hein..?

Conscience while joining hands : tumhari tarah tumhara dil bhi naa samajh hi hein isliyee mein nhi batata…khud samjhoo …

Rajat : aareee parr sunoo tohh…

But the conscience is vanished …

Rajat ( self talk ) : ajeeb hein…kuch bhi kehta hein…khair so jaata hun kal bureau bhi jaana hein…

**Next morning :**

Rajat was patiently waiting for purvi as he wants to know how did she got to know abt pastries..?

Then the bureau door opens and there comes Purvi

Rajat looks at her ..His feelings were different today…He can't name them but he does know there's something about her which attracts him towards her

She was slowly moving towards him

_Ho tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi_  
_Sapne teri chahaton ke, sapne teri chahaton ke_  
_Dekhti hoon ab gayi_

Rajat gave pure smile to her...He felt everything beautiful around him...

_Din hai sona aur chaandi raat ban gayi_  
_Hoo tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi _

Purvi looked at him

Purvi ( thinking ) : yeh rajat sir ko kya huaa.? itna kyu muskura rahe hein..?

_Khwaishein milne ki tumse, khwaishein milne ki tumse  
Roz hoti hai nayi _

Every other minute she was adjusting her silky hair ..which is falling over her eyes

_Mere dil ki jeet meri baat ban gayi  
Hoo tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayi _

Rajat murmuring : rehne do naa acche lagte hein ...

Purvi snapped her fingers in front of him

Purvi : kuch kaha sir aapne..?

Rajat realising : n..naah nhi toh...m..mein kya kahungaa...kyuu kahungaa... bhi nahii...

Purvi : s..sir aap theek hein naa..?

Rajat : h..haan m..mein theek hun...mein aata hun abhii kaam hein...

Rajat moves ahead and thinks

*yeh kya hogaya mujhe...din mein sapne dekh raha hun...agar usne sunliya hota toh kya sochti woh..? urghh mein ne bhii naa...aakhir kyaa huaa mujhe..mein aise kyuu kar raha hun...Taniya keh rahi thi ki mein pagal hogaya...urghh usne mazak kiyaa tha mein naa sach meinn huh kuch bhiii matlab kuchh bhii sochtaa hun ...kisse baat karu is baare mein.? *

He leaves the bureau

Purvi ( self talk ) ; Rajat sir smile karte hue kitne acche lagte hein ...pata nhi kyu khadus banke rehte hein bureu mein...aur abhi toh kisi ki khayalo mein khoye hue the..? par kiske..? yeh rajat sir bhii naa...

Then there was a case reported ...!

all were on investigation...after investigating they moved back to bureau

and in evening

( Rahul , pankaj , freddy and Rajvi were in godown investigating )

Then somone fires..all becomes alertt and starts firing back...

After empty guns they start fighting with the goons

but a goon pushes purvi and her head hits on a rock

Purvi : ahhh

Rajat and Rahul : P...purviiiii...!

They rush towards her

Rajat holds her and pats her cheek : purvii..aankhen khuli rakhoo...

Purvi : s...sir a..aapko..c..chot...ahh...nd she faints

Rajat picks her in his arms and runs towards car...

Rahul was driving...

Purvi was back with Rajat

Rajat : rahull jaldiii karoo...

Rahul : h..haann...

Rajat presses his handkerchief on her forehead to stop bleeding

They reach hospital and rajat lay her on stretcher while holding her hand

Rajat : k..kuch nhii hogaa tumhee..m..mein kuch nahi hone dungaa...doctorrr...

They take purvi ...

Rajat sits on the chair staring the blood of her which was in his hand

Rajat ( thinking ) : sab kya hogaya... use k..kuch hogaya toh...m..mein kyaa karunga...k..kaise rahunga uske binaa...purvi plz vapas aa jao... aise nhi dekh sakhta mein...

Freddy informs everyone in bureau...

Rahul consoles Rajat : Rajat..k..kuch nhi hoga purvi ko..hein na..?

Rajat looks at him : h..haan kuch nhi hogaa...w..woh bahut strong hein...

Rahul nods with tears

after sometime abhijeet and team enters

Abhijeet : R..rajat y..eh sab kaise ..? woh theek hein na.? bolo

Rajat was quite his mind became blank ...

Rahul : woh hum log gundo ke lad rahe the...t..tab achanak se purvi ki awaaz aayi tab dekhaa ki u..uske s..sar se khoon beh raha hein...

Daya : Doctor ne kuch kaha.? w..woh theek hein naa.?

Pankaj : sirr pata nhii abhi tak kuchh nhi kaha...

Tarika keeps hand on rajats shoulder : Rajat...

Rajat hugs her : T..tarika..w..woh purvi...use ...

Tarika : nhii rajat..kuch nhi hoga use...dekho abhi doctor aayengey aur kahengey ki woh theek hein...

Rajat : sach mein.?

Tarika : haann...tum aise himmat harogey toh abhijeet ko daya ko koun sambhalega..?

Rajat : mein kya karu...uska itna saara khoon beh gaya...sab meri vajah se...agar mein dhyaan deta toh aisa nhii hota...

Tarika : rajat is mein tumhari koi galti nhi hein...sab theek hoga dekhna...

Meanwhile doc enters

Rajat and Abhijeet : doctor...purvi kaisi hein..?

Doc : woh ab bilkul theek hein...sahi waqt par aap log hospital le aaye varna khoon bahut beh gaya tha...

all sighs

Abhijeet : Thankyou doc...hum mil sakhte hein usse..?

Doc : abhi nhi...let us shift her in another ward then you all can...

Rajat : woh hosh mein hein naa..?

doc : nhii ..par jaldi hosh aajayega...

Doc while looking at Rajat and Rahul : aap dono bhi dressing karva lijiye..kaafi chotein aayi hein aap logo ko bhi...

Both nods and move with doc

doctor while dressing Rajats wound : vaise aap kya lagte hein patient ke..?

Rajat : m..mein dost hun uska...

doc : ohh...toh aapko unke baare mein sab pata hoga na..?

Rajat : jii...

Doc : unhe kisi cheez se allergy hein..?

Rahul : shyd nhii doc

Rajat : purvi ko aloo se allergy hein...

Doc : ohh...unko kabhi goli lagi..?

Rahul : nhii...

Rajat : haan ek baar shoulder pe

Rahul looks at Rajat and thinks : Rajat sach mein mujhse zyada jaanta hein purvi ke baare mein...hmm seekhna hoga...

Doc : ohh...

Rajat : vaise aap kyu puch rahe hein yeh sab..?

doc : bas aise hi...ok aap logo ki dressing hogyii...

Rajat and Rahul : Thankyou doctor...

and they move towards purvis ward...

Rajat to abhijeet : sir i am sorry mein dhyaan nhi rakh paaya purvi ka...

Abhijeet hugs him : nhi rajat...tum log ise sahi waqt le aaye...sry mat kaho...dekho ab woh bilkul theek hein...

Rajat nods

nurse : dekhiye aap sab log yaha nhi ruk sakhte...koi ek hi ruk sakhta hein...patient ko disturbance hogaa...

Abhijeet : haan...tum sab log ghar jao ..mein hun yahaa...

Tarika : par abhijeet tum yaha akele...

Daya : haan boss tum kaise manage karogey...

Abhijeet : tum log be fikar raho...agar kisi ki bhi zarurat pade toh mein phne kar dunga...vaise bhi purvi ko hosh nhi aaya abhi tak...

Daya : ok theeke ...par humein batate rehnaa...

Abhijeet nods and everyone leaves

Abhijeet sits beside her bed...

He looks at her

Abhijeet : tujhe ek bhi kharoch aa jaati hein toh dekh kitne saare log pareshaan ho jaate hein...ab jaldi se hosh mein aajaa...is hospital ke bed pe rehna tujhe nhi pasand naa...apne bhai ko mat sataa ...tujhe is halat mein nhi dekh sakhta mein...

Purvi slowly opens her eyes : Bhai...

Abhijeet smiles : Tu theek hein naa.?

Purvi nods and scans the room ..she was searching a person but the person was no where

Abhijeet : k..kise dhund rahi ho..?

Purvi : b..baaki sab kaha hein..?

Abhijeet : m..mein ne unko ghar bhej diya...woh log pareshaan ho rahe the isliyee...

Purvi : a..aur R..rajat sir..? u..unko bhi c..chot aayi thi...

Abhijeet : woh theek hein...

Purvi : sachi..?

a Voice : haann bilkul theek hun...

Abhijeet and Purvi looks at entrance and found rajat

Purvi smiles

Abhijeet : Rajat tum gaye nhi..?

Rajat : w..woh sir purvi ko aise chodkar nhi jaana chahta tha...toh yahi bahar tha...

abhijeet : acchaa theeke tum yaha ruko mein Sabko phone karke batata hun ki purvi ko hosh aagaya...

Rajat nods and Abhijeet leaves

Rajat : Purvi t..tum theek ho naa..? zyada dard toh nhii ho raha..? pata hein mein matlab hum sab kitnaa darr gaye the...tumhara kitnaa saara khoon beh gaya thaa...phir bhi madam ko meri fikar ho rahi thi...bolo bhii ab chup kyu ho..?

Purvi : aap rukengey toh bolungi naa...

Rajat smiles...

Purvi extends her hand and touches his cheek which was having cut mark

Purvi : theek hein..?

Rajat holds her hand : haann...

After a long silence

Rajat : Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh..?

Purvi : aise kaise kuch hota...aapke rehte...

Rajat : itna yakin mujh pe..?

Purvi : khud se zyada...

Rajat smiles widely : ok ab aaram karo...

Purvi : urgh nhi...mujhe ghar jaana hein...

Rajat : abhi nhii ...abhi tum puri tarah theek nhi ho..

Purvi : Mein theek hunn...m..mujhee gharr jaanaa hein...

Rajat : nhii...abhijeet sir nhi maanengey...

Purvi : aap kis kaam ke...aap manaogey naa..? *puppy eyes*

Rajat ignoring her eyes : n...nhii aiisee blackmaill mat karo...mein ek nhi sunungaa tumhari aaj...

Purvi : as if humesha meri sunte hein...huhh...

Rajat : aaram karo...

Purvi : Finee...khaadus kahi ke...

Rajat smiles and thinks : kya karu is ladki ka..? iski baato ka bura bhi nhi lagtaa...itni pyaari si hein yeh...

Abhijeet enters : kya hua..?

Rajat : k..kuch nhi sir...purvi sogyii...

Abhijeet : kyaa sogyi..? itti jaldii.? binaa koi nakhre dikhaye..?

Rajat : I know shocking hein...par ab hein so hein...

Abhijeet : Rajattt...

Rajat smiles : ok ok m..mein chalta hun...

Abhijeet : acchaa.? mein jaanta hun tum bahar hi rukogey isliye ek kaam karo tum yahi purvi ke paas raho kuch der ..while clenching his fists ...mujhee kuch kaam hein...

Rajat nods and abhijeet leaves

Rajat ( self talk ) : ab toh gunday gaye...abhijeet sir nhi chodengey unko..accha heinnn chodna bhi nhii chahiyee...

He covers purvi with quilt and sits on the couch present there...

Rajat stares at her beautiful face : I Love you purviii...!

* * *

**A/N : so is chapter ka bhi end accha laga...? :P**

**will answer in next chapter ki purvi ko kaise pata chala pastries ke baare mein :) **

**Confessionn yaanii story ki end nazdik hein ..:P **

**Purple Asus : **Finallyyyy Tumhara 1st revieww ;) haha yeah i lostt itt :P Lovee yaa tc

Loveabhi : Thankyouu sooo muchh :)

Khushimehta : hehe Thankyou and all the best :)

Dayas girl : yayyy finallyy vivah is coming naa.? Thankyouuu :)

Duo angel , Rajvigirl , Purvirock , Ansha , Kavinsanjana , kriti , alitaelli , maham , pari , crazyforpurvi , bshreena , harman , ananyagautam , shree , nisha , koel ,amrita , aardhya , ankita : Thankyouuu soo much :)

Guest : yeah i review less authors because i read only Rajvi and Abhirika based stories which are very less these days so you may find my review on those stories only :) I do encourage new ones Though i dont review on their ships but i personally Pm them and encourages them :) Thankyouu :)

Vibha ; Hehe yaa aaj abhirika dikhte hi nhii cid mein :( Thankyouu :)

Rajvi Lover : Belated Happy Birthday dear :) Thankyouu so muchh glad u love my story and srsly 4-5 times..? haha Thankyouu :)

Ishika : yeah me fyn .. :) ek ko shyd ehsas hein na... ? ;) Thankyouu :)

Guest Nl : will answer that soon :) Thankyouu :)

Jyothi teku : You already know na dear i am not comfortable now writing Da-reya so i am Really sorry and Thankyou :)

aarvi : aww Thankyouu :)

Vismaya : me fyn dear :) Thankyou :)

adk : hehe was jst kidding :P just wait nd watchh hehe :) Thankyouu

Purpleangel1 : Thankyouu so much :) tc

1211cid : kaha ho.? missed ur review.? hope you are fine :) Be back soon :)

Katly , AS's Nia : Were you both are ..? come back soon :)

and mere baaki ke reviewers kahaa hooo.?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : **Happy Birthday Rajat Love ...**

sorry for making you wait so long was just busy :) hope u will like

* * *

Rajat was staring at purvi : I love you Purvi..! ( Obviously purvi was sleeping :P )

Rajat lies on sofa and thinks : Pata nahi kaise par hogaya hein tumse pyaar...haan purvii i lovee you so much...n..nhi mein kaiseee pyaar sakhta hun purvi se...Rahul pyaar karta hein usse...mein apne dost ko dhoka nahi de sakhta...woh kitna chahta hein purvi ko ...agar mein beech mein aagaya toh...nhi kabhi nhi..mein Rahul ke saath naa insaafi nahi kar sakhta...Mujhe apne pyaar ko bhulana hoga..haan yahi sahi hein...mujhe purvi se durr rehna hoga...Bhulana hoga use...

Meanwhile purvi murmurs in her sleep : R..rajat s..sir...

Rajat immediately moves towards her : p..purvi kya hua.?/

Purvi holds his hand and sleeps peacefully with a smile

Rajat smiles while looking at his sleeping beauty

Rajat ( self talk ) : Tum aise hi muskurati raho purvi...pata hi nahi chala kab tumhari yeh muskurahat meri jeene ki vajah ban gyii...jab kabhi tum bureau mein nhi dikhti ya mujhse baat nhi karti mujhe ajeeb ka feel hota hein shyd isko hi pyaar kehte hein par mein chah kar bhi tumse pyaar ka izhaar nahi kar sakhta...

He calls Rahul

Rajat on phone : Kaha ho Rahul..?

Rahul : Ghar pe...p..purvi theek hein na..?

Rajat : haan woh theek hein ..so rahi hein..w..woh mujhe kuch kaam hein toh tum yaha hospital mein aa sakhte ho..?

Rahul : haan haan abhii aaya...

Rajat cuts the call and slowly tries to ungrip his hand but purvi holds it back tightly

Rajat ( think ) : Mat kheecho mujhe apni taraf...nhi reh paunga tumhare bina...par rehna hoga...Rahul ke liye..uski khushi ke liye...woh tumse bahut pyaar karta hein aur har ek koshish kar raha hein tumhe impress karne ke liye...

He calls Rahul

Rajat : Hello haan rahul..kaha ho.?

Rahul : ghar pe..Purvi theek hein naa.?

Rajat : haan woh theek hein..so rahi hein...actually tum yaha hospital aa sakhte hein..mujhe kuch kaam se jaana hein...

Rahul : haan..bas abhi aaya...

and he cuts the call

Rajat ( thinks ) : ab rahul tumhara dhyan rakhegaa purvi...mein tumhare saamne kamzor na padh jau..

Meanwhile rahul enters and looks at der hands

Rajat : w..woh darr gyi shyd i..isliye...

Rahul : its ok rajat...i understand ...tum jao aur haan jaldii aana...uth te hi yeh tumahre baare mein puchegi...

Rajat somehow frees himself : Rahul khayal rakhnaa purvi kaa aur usko samjha dena...

and he leaves

Rahul : samjha dena..? par kya..? hmm pata nhi kya hein...

He looks at purvi and smiles

**Next morning :**

Purvi wakes up and scans the room but no one was there ...

Purvi : aare rajat sir kaha gaye..?

Rahul enters : use kuch kaam tha...

Purvi ( thinks ) : mujhse zyada zaruri kya kaam hogaa unhe...

Purvi : kab gaye woh..?

Rahul : kal raat...

Purvi : ohh..

Rahul smiles : btw Good morning...kaisi ho tum ab..? better feel kar rahi ho..?

Purvi : haan...mujhe ghar jaana hein...

Rahul : aare yeh kya baat hui...tum mujhse baat nahi karna chahti kya...kya mein itni bak bak karta hun jo tum tang aagyi ho mujhse..? *making sad face*

Purvi smiles : aaree nhii sir aap bhii naa...mujhe bas yaha accha nahi lagta...

Rahul : accha accha theeke...par pehle fresh ho jao...fir breakfast then medicine phir chalte hein...

Purvi makes faces bt leaves to freshen up

she comes back and sit on bed...

Rahul : yeh lo soup ...

Purvi : eww mujhe nhi chahiye...

Rahul : nhi nhi tumhe peena hi hoga...

Purvi : no sir plz...iska taste bekaar hota hein...

Rahul whispering : shh..agar kisi ne sun liya ki tum yaha ke khaane ki burai kar rahi ho toh hum dono ko nikaal dengey yaha se...

Purvi giggles

Rahul : vaisa na mujhe bhi nahi pasand par pata hein mein pee leta hun kisi bhi tarah...

Purvi : woh kaise..?

Rahul : hmm... ( involving her in talks ) Tum aankhen bandh karo aur dekho koun dikhta hein...

Purvi closes her eyes and sees everything dark but then a person enters ..she looks at him and smiles ,,,He too smiles at her...both move ahead and *Bump* ...he holds her by waist protecting her from falling...

Rahul snaps his fingers : Oh hello madam...apne sapno ki duniya se bahar aayiye...

Purvi opens her eyes

Rahul shows her the empty bowl

Purvi : y..yeh kisne khatam kiya..?

Rahul : tumne..

Purvi : kabb..?

Rahul : jab tum khoyi hui thi tab...dekhaa meri trick kaam aayi *raising his collar*

Purvi blushes : U are grt sir...

Rahul : i knw i knw ;)

They share a laugh

Abhijeet enters : aare wah dono bahut khush lag rahe hein..? kya baat hein...

Rahul : w..woh sir bas ek joke sunaya tha...

Purvi : h..haan bhai ...

Abhijeet : accha accha...tum ready ho jao...doc ne tumhe discharge de diya...

Purvi : sachii..?

abhijeet : haann...

Purvi hugs him : Woww Thankyouu...

Abhijeet brushes her hair : ab jao ready ho jao...vaise yeh rajat kaha hein..?

Purvi ( in anger ) : Unko kuch bahuttt zaruri kaam thaa toh woh mujhe yaha chod kar chale gaye...huh...

Abhijeet : ohhh... ( thinks : achanak kaam...rajat toh nahi chodta purvi ko aise phir aaj kya hua ise kuch toh gadbad hein )

Purvi leaves to get ready and after sometime they leave to their home

**At abhijeets residence :**

Purvi was bored ...she was Thinking abt abhijeets words before leaving to bureau

*** Purvi mujhe bureau se ek file laani hein jab tak mein nhi aata tum is jagah se hilogi nhi ...aur bureau aane ki himmat bhi mat karna..agar kuch bhi chahiye toh table pe hein...apne is shaitani dimaak ko kuch din lock karke rakho***

Purvi smiles : yeh bhai bhi naa...ab purvi bina shaitani ke kaise reh sakhti hein...ab aayega mazaa...

she gets ready and leaves towards bureau in taxi..

she enters inside but there was no one...

Purvi ( self talk ) : aiinn.? mere swagat ke liye koi nahi hein yaha..? aare haan kisi ko pata thodi hein ki mein aa rhi hun jo aarti ki thaali lekar khade hongey yaha...mein bhi naa...canteen chalti hun is waqt sab vhi hogey...

she moves towards canteen but stopped on entrance hearing some voices

**Inside canteen :**

Rajat : tumne purvi ka khayal rakha na..? usne breakfst kiya..? woh theek hein na..?

Rahul : haan woh theek hein...aur usne break fast bhi kiya...

Rajat smiles : Thankgod...varna kitne nakhre hote hein uske mein hi jaanta hun..

Rahul : haha yaa...aur tere saath reh kar mein bhi purvi ko jaan gaya hun thoda...

Rajat : ohh...kya jaante ho tum..?

Rahul : jaisa tumne kaha ki purvi ko phool pasand par use todna nhii...aur woh dil ki kitni acchi hein...

Rajat : aur..?

Rahul : aur tumne jo impress karne ke tareeke bataye woh bhi kaam aaye yaar...

Rajat : kounse..?

Rahul : aare vhi ice cream parlour le jaana...nd all

Rajat : oohh acchaa...par naa purvi ko pata chal gaya ki woh pastry mein ne bheji pata nhi kaise...

Rahul : kyaa..? chal koi nhii...phir kabhi mein bhej dunga...

Rajat : haan yeh karnaa woh khush ho jaayegi...

Rahul : vaise tune ab tak nhi bataya ki use gift kya dun..meri toh kuch samajh nhi aaraha..

Rajat : hmm soch bhai..dil se soch samajh aayega...

Rahul : tum purvi ko mujhse zyada jaante ho yaar...tum hi batao...har baar tumne hi meri madat ki use impress karne mein is baar bhi tumhe ki kehna hoga...mujhe nhi pata tum batao mein le aaunga...

Rajat : acchaa accha sochtaa hun kuch...

Rahul smiles : yayy...vaise tujhe kabhi pyaar nhi hua purvi se..?

Rajat frozed at his place

Rahul after getting no response : hua bol na..?

Rajat : n..nhi w..woh toh m..meri sirf DOST hein...

Rahul : Good..!

Purvi ( self talk ) : Matlab aaj tak jo bhi rahul sir ne kaha woh sab rajat sir ka idea tha...sach mein woh mujhe kitna acchi tarah jaante hein...aur rahi baat pastry ki thi toh sir woh pastry beechne vaale na mujhe bataya jab mein pastries lene gyii thii uske vahaa aur aapke alawaa koi nahi jaanta ki mein raat ko pastry khaati hun abhijeet bhai ko bhi nahi pata...hehe...aap toh Best hoo sirr... *Blushes* she looks at him and *smiles* Yeh kya ho raha hein mujhe...ek ajeeb ka ehsaas kyu ho raha hein... hua kya hein mujhe..?

Voice : Pyaarr...! pyaar hogayaa hein...

Purvi turns and shocks looking at the person !

* * *

**A/N : Hope you all liked it... :P i am damn busy so bear this chapter :P **

Dayas girl : hehe ya Thankyouu :)

bshreena : Thankyou :)

Loveabhi : Thankyouu :) :*

Katly : yeaahh abhi toh bahut se chappys baaki hein soo chill :P nd dnt be sry :) Thankyou :)

kriti , ansha , harman , rajvi lover , katiiy , rajvigirl , maham , jyothiteku , Kavinsanjana , sri , nehabarve , pari , guestNl , neha , adk , nisha , purvishreyafan , piu , ankita , aarvi , purvi lover , aardhya , rajvi fan , amrita , dia , koel , khushi mehta , shree , Purvi rock , Guests : Thankyouuu soo muchh :)

Rajat Love : Happy Birthdayy dear :) sorry for late update and Thankyouu :)

alita elli : hehe yaa...Thankyou :)

Vibha : Hehe yaa Thankyouu :)

Preetz : dnt be sryy and will read all ur stories soon bhuli nhi mein :P bas so damn busyy :) Thankyou :)

Purple asus : yaa mein ne mention kia tha she is sleeping :P hahaha tumm bhii naa :P

Purpleangel1 : Thankyouu :)

1211cid : dnt be sryy yaar,.. jab bhi time mile kar dena..all the best :) Thankyouu love ya tc


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : I am late So long Updateeee ! Enjoy..I am sure you all will Love this chapterr !

I was smiling and smiling reading the reviews...Thankyouu for showering ur love :* Kahi mujhe diabetes naa ho jaaye :P Love ya all :* :* :*

* * *

Purvi turns and looks at the person with shock

Voice : tu yaha kya kar rahi hein..tujhe ghar mein hona chahiye tha na..?

Purvi : uh woh mein bore ho rahi thi toh isliye aa gyi…

Voice : acchaa…bore ho rahi thi yaa kisi ko ( looking at rajat ) miss kar rahi thi..?

Purvi : nhii..b..bore hi ho rahi thi…mein kyu miss karungi rajat sir ko.?

Voice : acchaa..mein ne toh rajat ka naam bhi nhi liya aur rahi baat miss karne ki toh jaha pyaar hota hein vaha miss karna bhi hota hein…

Purvi : sach mein..?

Voice : haan sach mein…

Purvi : tumhe kaise pata dushyant.?

( Abhirika ya vineet nhi hein :P hehe :P )

Dushyant : aare dost hun tera ab itna bhi pata nhi hoga kya..

Purvi : acchaa…

Dushyant : accha chal mere saath…

Purvi : kaha..?

Dushyant : chall naa

He holds her wrist and take her to bureau

**Inside bureau : **

Dushyant makes her sit on chair

Purvi : tu mujhe yaha kyu laaya dushyant..?

Dushyant : kyu ki mujhe jaan na hein ki tu Rajat se pyaar karti hein ya nhi…

Purvi hides her smile : n..nhi karti…

Dushyant : pakka..?

Purvi : haan yaar…

Dushyant : uh…phir theek hein…varna us bichari ka kya hota..?

Purvi : k..kiska ..? koun bechari.?

Dushyant : aare rehne de na…kya karegi jaan kar…tu nahi karti na pyaar…bas khatam…

Purvi yells : nhi nhi…mujhe jaan na hein…bataa

Dushyant : ok ok…cheek kyu rahi hein… Woh ladki…

Purvi : kounsi ladki..?

Dushyant : hein ek ladki jo rajat se bahutttt pyaar kartii hein…

Purvi : kyaa..? koun hein woh..? naam bata uskaa…

Dushyant : aisha …ek case ke waqt mili thi…pata hein tabse fida hein woh Rajat par….aur pata hein kya..?

Purvi stood up : kyaa..?

Dushyant again makes her sit : woh na mujhse keh rahi thi ki Uski setting karvau Rajat se….toh mein ne bhi keh diya usse…

Purvi smiles : tune saaf saaf mana kar diya hoga na…

Dushyant : hatt…mana kyu karunga..mein ne kaha theeke karta hun kuch phir mujhe laga ki tu rajat se pyaar karti hein par mein galat tha….ab mujhe uski madat karni hogi naa….kuch hadh tak shyd rajat bhi use pasand karta hein….

Purvi : nhii aisa nhi hein…Rajat sir usko kyu pasand karengey…kabhi nhi….

Dushyant : tujhe bada pata hein…pata nhi aisa kya hein Rajat mein jo ladkiya marti hein us par….

Purvi : what you mean kya hein..? sab kuch hein..woh handsome hein…unke baal kitne acche hein…..aur sabse khaas unki smile ..uff us par toh koi bhi mar jaata hein…..aur unke woh kaatilana expressions….woh na sabse acche hein…

Dushyant : accha..? tujhe sab pata hein uske baare mein..?

Purvi : haan koi shak..?

Dushyant : accha toh yeh bata uska fav color..?

Purvi : grey and black…

Dushyant : uski pyaari cheez..?

Purvi : cid ki duty….

Dushyant : woh pareshaan kab hota hein..?

Purvi : jab mein naraaz hoti hun…she laughs

Dushyant smiles : woh sabse zyada pyaar kisko karte hein..?

Purvi : obviously mujhe…..she realized wt she said and blushes

Dushyant : dekhaa…Accept it you Love him..

Purvi : Hannn…haan dushuu I Lovee him..Mujhe sach mein Rajat sir se pyaar hogayaa….unki har ek cheez mujhe acchi lagti hein…. Kya yahi pyaar hein..?

Dushyant sings : haann yahii pyaar hein…haan yahii pyaar hein…

Purvi hugs him : Thanks yaar…

Dushyant jerks her : dost ko thnx bolti hein….go I m nt talking to u…

Purvi : aaree..accha nhi bolti…par still sabse best dostt hein tu…

Dushyant : bas aise hi smile karti reh… nd sach mein I m best..?

Purvi : haan vineet ke baad tu hi toh hein meraa best frndd..yeh vineet bhi pata nhi kab aayega mission se…

Dushyant : aa jaayega…ab jaa bata de rajat ko apni dil ki baat…

Purvi nods and moves towards entrance and turns : Btw ishita is very lucky and rushes out …

Dushyant : ishita kyu lucky hein..? then it strikes…ise mein nhi chodunga…

Nd he follows her

**Inside canteen :**

Rajat : tu kab bata raha hein purvi ko apne dil ki baat…?

Rahul : bahut jald… mujhe kuch arrangements bhi karne hogey naa use Propose karne ke…

Purvi who was listening all this Frozed on her place

Rajat : ohh...

Rahul : haann… I just Love purvi…

Rajat turns other side : a..acchi baat hein…he hides his tears

Rahul : haan par kya karu kuch samajh nhi aara..matlab ki kaha pe karu..kaise karu..?

Rajat keeping hand on his shoulder : relax yaar ..jaise tumhara dil kahe karo….purvi ko simple cheese pasand …

Rahul : accha mein kuch sochta hun…

Rajat nods and leaves ..Purvi hides herself ….

She takes a taxi and move towards home

Purvi ( thinking while looking outside d window ) : Yeh sab kya ho raha hein..? Rahul sir mujhse p..pyaar karte hein a..aur mein Rajat sir se….par Rajat sir..? kya woh bhi mujhse pyaar karte hein ya nhi..? unki baaton se lagta toh nhi…par unki aankhen woh toh cheekh cheekh kar kehti hein mujhse …kya karu..? Rahul sir ka dil bhi nhi tod sakhti…aur mere dil ka kya..?

Whereas Rajat was inside his car ( thinking) : Bahut pyaarr kartaa hun tumsee purvi…par mein apne dost ka dil toot te hue nhi dekh sakhta…Mujhe purvi se durr rehna hoga…varna mein apne aap ko sambhal nhi paunga…itne saalo par kisi se pyaar kiya aur aaj uske liye hi durr jaana hoga….par kaise ..? kaise rahunga mein purvi ke bina..? aur mere dil ka kya..?

_Kaise bataayein, kyun tujhko chahe, yaara bataa na paaye. _  
_Baatein dilo ki, dekho jo baaki, aankhein tujhe samjhaye. _  
_Tu jaane na .._

_ tu jaane na .._

_ tu jaane na .. tu jaane na _

Next Day :

Rajat was working on a file when purvi enters and wishes everyone Gud morning

Rajat thought to wish her but then stopped himself

_Milke bhi, hum na mile, tum se na jaane kyun._

_ meelon ke, hai faasle, tum se na jaane kyun. _

_anjaane, hai silsile, tum se na jaane kyun. _

_sapne hai, palkon tale, tum se na jaane kyun._

_ooo ooo.. _

_*pata hein baarish ka asli mazaa bheegne mein hein...naaki vaha us ped ke neeche...*_

_ *_aapp besttt hooo sirr...sachh meinn aap bahutt acchaa gaate hooo.*__

__*Aap ek icecream nhi khila sakhte mujhee ...kanjusss...! *__

_Kaise bataayein, kyun tujhko chahe, yaara bataa na paaye. _  
_Baatein dilo ki, dekho jo baaki, aankhein tujhe samjhaye. _  
_Tu jaane naa..aaa..._

_tu jaane na .._

_ tu jaane na .. _

_tu jaane naaaa... _

Purvi : Gud morning Rajat sir...

Rajat rudely : morning...jao file complete karo...

Purvi : aare kya sir aate hi daantna shuru kar diya...

Rajat : Yeh bureau hein ...yaha aate hi kaam hota hein...toh apna kaam karo...

Purvi : Wow ( Murmurs ) Akduu is backk !

Rajat glares at her and purvi leaves sadly

_Nigahon mein dekho meri, jo hai bas gayaaa.. _  
_Woh hai milta tumse hubahuu.. _

Then Both sit on their desk and look at each other

_Ooo, jaane teri aankhein thi ya, baatein thi wajaaa.. _  
_Hue tum jo dil ki aarzoo... _

There was a cute Eye lock !

_*Aap rahul sir bhi bahut bahutt zyada acche hein*_

_Tum paas ho ke bhi, tum aas ho ke bhiii, _

_ehsaas ho kee bhi, apne nahi... _

*_Purvi kyaa rahul matlab jo tumne kaha...ki rahul mujhse accha hein woh sach hein* _

*_Purvi mein tumhe kuch nhi hone dungaa_..*

_Aise hain, humko gile, tumse na jaane kyun. _  
_Meelon ke, hain faasle, tum se na jaane ... _  
_Tu jaane na .. tu jaane na .. tu jaane na .. tu jaane na _

Rajat ( thinking ) : Mat dekhoo mujhe is tarah...mein apne aap ko nhi rok paunga...aaj bhi tumhe daanta mein ne...pata nhi kitna bura lagra hoga tumhe...par tumhare liye rahul ke liye yahi acchaa hein...Rahul bahut accha ladka hein woh tumhe khush rakhega..shyd mujhse bhi zyadaa...A tear fell from his eyes which was noticed by Abhijeet

Purvi ( thinking ) : Hua kya aaj sir ko.? bina matlab chilla liya mujh par...huh...aaj bhi pata nhi kyu aisa laga ki unki aankhen kuch kehna chahti hein mujhse par keh nhi paa rahi hein...aisa kya hua sir ke saath..? kuch gadbad toh zarur hein...mein unko is tarah nhi dekh sakhti...mujhe unse apni dil ki baat bhi kehni thi...par rahul sir ka kya..? She sighs*

Meanwhile Rahul moves towards purvi

Rahul : Purvi..?

Purvi : haan sir...

Rahul : aaj raat mere saath dinner par chalogi..?

Purvi ( thinking ) : kahi yeh mujhe propose toh nhi kar rahe..? hey bhagwan kya karu...haan kahu ya naa...haan keh deti hun..vaha jaake unko bata dungii ki mein rajat sir se pyaar karti hun...dil hi tootega na...par jab mein pyaar karti hi nhi toh is rishte mein rehne ka kya faida ..meri khushi sirf rajat sir mein hein...aur yeh baat rahul sir zarur samjhengey...haan yahi sahi hein..

Purvi : Haan sir kyu nhi...

Rahul smiles : toh phir tum ready rehna i will pick u...

Purvi nods

Rajat who was listening this moved out of bureau

Rajat sat in canteen ( self talk ) : aaj rahul aur purvi ke zindagi ka naya chapter shuru hoga...rahul use propose karega aur woh shyd haan keh degi..woh impress toh ho gyi thi na rahul se...bas purvi khush reh yahi kaafi hein...kya woh rahul ko accept karegi..?

Voice : tumhe lagta hein woh tumhare bina khush rahegi..?

Rajat : abhijeet sir a..ap y..yeh..?

Abhijeet : mein jaanta hun rajat ki tum purvi se pyaar karte ho...par yeh rahul ka kya chakkar hein.?

Rajat : sir rahul purvi se pyaar karta hein aur shyd purvi bhi...

Abhijeet : N..nhi mein nhi maanta...purvi tumhe chahti hein rajat...aur jitna tum chahte ho purvi ko utna koi nhi chahta...mein puchunga purvi se...

Rajat : n..nhi sir..maanta hun ki mein pyaar karta hun purvi se ...balki bahutt ..par m..mein apne dost ko dhoka nhi de sakhta..woh bhi pyaar karta hein purvi se..aur shyd sir purvi bhi karti ho...aap hi batayiye ki kaise mein usse uska pyaar cheenu...aaj woh purvi ko propose karega...M..mein bahut khush hun un dono ke liye...aur sir please aap kuch mat kahiye usse...aaj un dono ke zindagi ka best day hein...boliye na sir..? aap kuch bhi nahi bolengey na..?

Abhijeet : h..haan kuch bhi nahi kahunga...

Rajat smiles : m..mein aata hun sir abhi...nd he leaves

Abhijeet : bas aaj kuch aisa ho jaye ki kisi ka dil na toote...Rajat ki yeh haalat nhi dekhi jaati...woh kitna pyaar karta hein meri purvi se ...apna dard bilkul nhi dikh raha woh ...bas sab kuch accha ho...ek taraf Rajat aur ek taraf Rahul...pata nhi purvi kisi chunegi... Rajat ne apne dost ke liye apne pyaar ko bulane ka sochaa... *sigh* Pata nhi aaj kya hoga...

Tarika keep hand on his shoulder : aaj dosti aur pyaar ka faisla hoga...aur dekhnaa dono hi jeetengey...pata nhi rajat kaisa hoga ...

Abhijeet hugs her : woh bahut strong hein Tarika...

Tarika : jaanti hun...par yeh dil hein na jo humein kamzor kar hi deta hein chahe hum kitne bhi strong raho...

Abhijeet brushes her hairs and they both moves to their work

at 7 All leaves the bureau

At abhijeets residence :

Purvi was getting Ready..Abhijeet knocks the door

Purvi : aayiye bhai...

Abhijeet : hogyi tayar...

Purvi : haan..mein kaisi lag rahi hun..?

Abhijeet : Meri behen toh humesha hi acchi lagti hein...

Purvi : woh toh hein..*wink*

Abhijeet : mujhe tujhse baat karni thi..

Purvi while setting her hairs : boliye naa...

Abhijeet : bas yahi kehna tha ki har cheez soch samajh kar karna...aisa na ho ki tumhare ek faisle se 3 zindagiya barbaad ho jaaye...jaha tak mein jaanta hun tujhe tu samajhdaar hein aur samajhti hein ki mein kya keh raha hun...aagey teri marzi...mein ne tujhe kabhi kuch bhi karne se nhi roka na rokunga ..par haan kabhi kisi ka dil mat dukhana...

Purvi nods and abhijeet pats her cheek

Abhijeet : Mein bahar jaa raha hun kuch kaam hein..dhyaan rakhna..

Purvi : haan befikar hokar jayiye bhabhi ke ghar...byee..

Abhijeet blushes and leaves.

After sometime Rahul rings her door bell

Purvi : koun hein...!

Rahul from outside : *Rahul naam toh suna hoga* ( hehe ;) )

Purvi smiles and opens d door

Purvi : aare sir ayiye na..kitti der kardi aapne...

Rahul while sitting on sofa : w..woh bas kuch kaam tha...

Purvi follows him : toh ab chale...

Rahul : haan par usse pehle mujhe tumse baat karni hein..

Purvi : haan boliye ...

Rahul : T..tum mujhse Pyaar nhi karti na..?

Purvi was shock : y..yeh aap...

Rahul stood up : Purvi plz sach sach batao... Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho ya nhi..?

Purvi : Nahii...

Rahul turns other side : Pakkaa nhi karti na..?

Purvi : haan nhi karti mein aapse pyaar...mein sirf aur sirf Rajat sir se pyaar karti hun..mein ne aapko sirf apna dost mana hein...aur aaj mein aapko yeh baat batane bhi vaali thi...mein jaanti hun yeh sun ne baad aapka dil toot gaya hoga ..par please mujhe maaf kar dijiye...mein sirf apne barae mein soch rahi hun...par aap hi sochiye jab mein aapse pyaar hi nhi karti toh aise rishte mein reh kar kya faida..? I am really sorry...

Rahul turns towards purvi and Laughss : Finallyyyy Tumhe realise hogayaa...

He sits on sofa : Kitnii actingg karnii padi mujhe tum dono ko saath laane ke liye aur finallyy tum dono ko ehsas hogaya...

Purvi was confused : matlab..?

Rahul : Matlab ki itne din jo mein sab kar raha tha woh sab ek natak thaa...I dont Love you purvi...mein bhi tumhe sirf apna dost maanta hun...yeh sab mein ne Apne dost rajat ke kiya...woh bahut akela thaa ...uske is akelepan ko durr tum sirf tumne kiya..tumhari chulbuli harkatien se woh apne gam bhul jaata hein...tumhare manane se woh maan jaata hein..tum hasti ho toh woh bhi hasta hein...tumhe daant tha hein par bura usko khud lagta hein...Tumhare baare mein soch kar mushuraata hein...tumhe acchi tarah se pehchanta aur jaanta hein woh..yeh sab mein ne 1st day notice kiya tabse mein yeh acting kar raha hun ki shyd isse tum dono ko ehsaas ho aur aaj dekho..ho hi gaya...

Purvi : yaani rajat sir bhi mujhse pyaar karte hein na..?

Rahul : Haaann,...Bahut pyaar karta hein woh tumse...buddhu kahi kaa...

Purvi : unkko buddhu mat boliye...woh bahut acche hein...

Rahul : acchaa...kya baat hein...abhi se Unko apna bana liya

Purvi blushes

Rahul : par sach mein woh buddhu hein...Mere khaatir woh tumse durr jaa raha hein...woh apne dost ko dhoka nhi dena chahta isliye tumse izhaar nhi kar raha...

Purvi : dekhaa kitna sochte hein woh aapke baare mein..isliye nhi kiya...par ab sab theek hoga...

Rahul : haan ab sab theek hoga...mere paas na ek Solid plan hein...daude daude chale aayega woh tumhare paas

Purvi : batayiye..

Rahul tells her the plan and winks

Purvi : wah wah..maan gaye aapko...Aapko best actor ka award milna chahiye...

Rahul raising his collar : Thankyouu Thankyou *Wink*

Purvi : ab jayiye...plan ko execute kariye...

Rahul : ohh ya...Byee

* * *

**A/N : kya plan hein Rahul aur purvi ka..? Wait for next chapter ;) **

**Jitni jaldii review karogey utni jaldii milega chapterr ;)**

PurpleAsus : ohhoo kaafi jaan gyi ho mujhe nt bad :P ab medicines ka asar hoga toh insaan toh so hi jaayega na .. ;) nd na toh woh vineet tha na abhirika.. :P nd yeah confessionn nhi hoga yeh sahi kaha tumnee :P Love ya tc

Nehabarve01 , katiiy , Rajvigirl , Ansha , maham , guest , khushi mehta , Guest Nl , Kavinsanjana , RajviLover , Loveabhi , Nisha , dia ,aaradhya , rajvifan . purvirock , ananyagautam . bshreena , Harman , sweetycid , aarvi , purvilover , piu , ankita , Guest , koel, purvishreyafan , shree, neha , shreeyabhandari , jyothiteku , abhirikalover12 : Thankyouuuuu soo muchhh :* LOvee youu all

Dayas girl : Nopee :P :P Tc love ya

1211cid : Hehee...:P Chalo kam se kam meri stories se u could knw wts Love ;) Thankyou Love ya too.

adk : hehe ...Rahul ka maksad pata chal gaya naa ;) Thankyou :D

Rajat love : Glad u liked :) Thankyou :)

Kashaftitli : Thankyou and dnt be sry...:)

Alitaelli : its nt abhijeet :P Thankyou :)

parise22 : yeah i understood and yeah i agree woh sab kisi bhi love story mein expected the ;) Glad u expressed ur feelings ...yeh chapter kuch hatke hein ;) Thankyou :) Lovee yaa :*

Rajvi rockers ; Yeah i will surely write but excluding Da-reya ..I cant write on them...will surely write on rajvi duo and abhirika with other couples..glad u loved this chapter...Thankyou :)

Vibha ; Mein nhi samajhti vibha..? Mein sab samajhti hun ki kuch kuch hota hein hehe ;) Thankyouu soo muchh for this concept ...i Enjoy writing every chapterr :* Thankyouu so muchh...Lovee yaa tc

Diksha lamba : Welcme dear...! a new reviewer :D Thankyouu :)

Preetz : Hehe srk style mein dushuu ;) Thankyouu lovee yaa..:* Rahul naam hi aisa hein anyone will lovee him ;) *Rahul naam toh suna hoga* hehe ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : First of all I am sorry for being extremely late But kya karu i just slipped from stairs in clg while running here and there ..so just not well...even my hand is having many cuts ..still i tired to write something ...just bear with me some days :) Thankyou :)

and Please i Request some people Stop Bashing the writers I am really Fed up with this :)

**...\/ Happy Birthday Vibha \/... **

Hope you will like this chapter :)

* * *

**Rajats residence :**

He was Thinking abt purvi and Rahul

Rajat ( self talk ) : pata nahi kya ho raha hoga..? Rahul ne use propose kar diya hoga na..? usne haan kardi bhi hogi…!

Meanwhile his door bell rings

Rajat moves to open it and was shock to see Rahul

Rajat : R..rahul tu yaha..? Tujhe toh purvi ke saath hona chahiye na...?

Rahul with angry expressions : Purvi ka naam bhi mat le…huh ..

Rajat was confused..Rahul sat on sofa followed by rajat

Rajat : hua kya..?

Rahul : chod yaar mujhe nhi baat karni…

Rajat : arre aise kaise…bata kya hua..?

Rahul : ladayi hogyi purvi se…khush,..huh…

Rajat : kya ladayi..? kis baat pe..?

Rahul : ek choti si icecream ke liye…mein bhul gaya icecream laana toh bhadak gyi mere upar…hotel le gaya mein use mein ne kaha ki vaha mil jaayegi par woh hein ki sunti hi nhi…

Rajat : ohh god..tum bhi naa….ladki hein yaar woh aisa koi karta hein…

Rahul : mujhee kya…chod aaya mein use vhi par ( a bit loud) akele…

Rajat stood up : Kyaaaa..? tera dimaak kharab hein…vaha akele chod aaya tu use..? agar meri purvi ko kuch bhi hua na toh dekh lenaa tujhe nhi chodunga mein….

Rahul too stood up : I dnt care…bhaad mein jaaye woh…mujhe kyaa….use gussa aata hein toh mujhee bhi aata hein….ek toh usse pyaar ka izhaar karne vaala tha aur woh hein ki …huh

Rajat : pyaar aisa hota hein..? tune use akela chod diya vaha..pata nhi kaisi hogi woh…us sunsan hotel mein akele…

Rahul : haan akele rehne do tab pata chalega use….

Rajat : Rahul dekh zyada hogaya….tujhe pata bhi hein woh bachpan se akeli hi hein….aur ab tune use vaisi hi akele chod diyaa….kya kya soch rahi hogi aur dukhi ho rahi hogi woh….yeh pyaar hein tera..? huh…pyaar nhi hein…

Rahul : tujhe bada pata hein pyaar ke baare mein..Rehne de use vahi par akele

Rajat : haan pata hein mujhe because I LOVE Purviii..!

Rahul : kya kaha..? t..tum usse pyaar karte ho..?

Rajat : haan kartaa hun….par socha tha ki mera dost use khush rakhega par nhi…tune toh use aur rula diya….mein ne socha tha ki mein apne dost ko dhoka de raha hun…aur pata nhi tu kya sochega…isliye nhi kaha usse aur terese …

Rahul : huh…utna hi pyaar karte ho toh jao jaake bachalo use…pata nhi kaisi hogi woh….badi fikar hein na uski tumhe….jao na tehre kyu ho ab….

Rajat : Hannnn jaa rahi hun…meri purvi ke paas…Tumhe mein baad mein dekhta hun…

And he leaves immediately to hotel

Rahul looks till he disappears and burst out laughing

Rahul : hahaha….yeh rajat bhi naa …pagal hein bilkul….

And he messages purvi * Target nikal chukka hein…nishaana laga do* :P

She replies * Gud work..byee*

Voice : Great plan…

Rahul turns and was shock : Uh..tum ho Tanya …

Tanya : haan mein…bahut acche se phasaya bhai ko …

Rahul : ab kya kare…aapke bhai toh balidaan dene jaa rahe the…

Tanya hits him on arm : tum naa bahut bade dramebaaz ho…

Rahul hugs her : pata hein I missed u so much…kitne dino baad tumhe hug kar raha hun…natak karte karte thak gaya tha mein apni bhabhi ke saath…

Tanya : haha…Humein bhai ko batana bhi hein ki Hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hein..

Rahul : usse pehle mujhe apni jaan bachane ki tayari karni hogi…suna nhi kya kaha usne…*Tumhe mein baad mein dekhta hun* (scared tone) : Rajat nahi chodega mujhe…

Tanya : Mein hun na…

* * *

Whereas Rajat reaches the Hotel and move towards garden…

It was dark he calls her name : Purvi..? kaha ho..? Purviii dekho ..mein aagaya….Purviii..?

Purvi hugs him from back : Rajat sir..!

Rajat holding her hands : Purvi..tum theek ho naa..? Rahul ne tumhe yaha aise chod diya….

Purvi separating him : theek hun Rajat sir…

Rajat hugs her : Mein toh darr hi gaya thaa….glad tum theek ho….ab chale ghar…

Purvi : n..nhi..mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hein…

Rajat : bolo naa…

Purvi : aapko pata hein Rahul sir ne…/ Rajat cuts her

Rajat : mein sab jaanta hun…tum chinta mat karo..mein chodunga nhi use…mujhe laga tha ki woh tumse pyaar karta hein par nahi….aur shyd tum bhi usse p..pyaar karti thi..par u..usne tumhe rulaya …T..toh ab tum…

Purvi : sir M..mein pyaar…/ Rajat again cuts her

Rajat : is baare mein baat nhi karte…ghar chalo aaram karo..kal baat karte hein naa…chalo….

Purvi keeps her finger on his lips …Rajat was shocked

Purvi turns : aap sunte kyu nhii…Mein aapse pyaarrr kartii hun...I Lovee you ….

Rajat : k..kya..? T..tum mujhse…sach mein..?

Purvi blushes and nods

Rajat lifts her in his arms and swung her around : I Love you tooo Purvi….

Their smile was constant …Rajat kissed her forehead ..she smiled

Rajat : Best day hein aaj mera…m..mujhe yakin hi nahi ho raha ki mujhe apna pyaar mil gaya…

Purvi : yakin kar lijiye sir….yahi sacchai hein…

Rajat smiles : Toh kya tum saari zindagi mere saath bitaana chahogi..? He went on his knee – Will you marry me and make my life complete..?

Purvi : *Yes * and she hugged him

Rajat smile grew wider but then he remembers Rahul

Rajat separates purvi : Par Rahul..? Purvi woh bhi tumse pyaar karta hein…aur shyd gusse mein usne yeh sab kiya…oh no yeh mein ne kya kar diya…apne hi dost ko dhoka diya..m..mein aisa kaise kar sakhta hun…

Purvi holds his hand and makes him sit on chair : aisa kuch nhi kiya aapne…aur Rahul sir mujhse pyaar nhi karte..woh bas natak kar rahe the hum dono ko kareeb laane ke liye…

Rajat : Whatt..?

Purvi nods and explains everything : aur yeh plan bhi unka tha aapko yaha tak pahuchna ke liye….

Rajat : ab toh woh sach mein gaya…itna sab kuch kiya usne mere liye..humare liye….

Purvi : aapko pata hein aap gusse mein bhi cute lagte hein…

Rajat : acchaa…

Purvi : haann…ab chale…

Rajat locks his arm around her neck : itti bhi jaldii kya hein…pehle hum kuch der akele bita le…

Purvi blushes : kuch zyada hi romantic nahi ho rahe..?

Rajat : ab kya kare …meri gf hein hi itni acchii…

Purvi unlocks his arms and runs : Pehle mujhe pakad toh lijiye…

They run and run nd reaches beach

Purvi stops while holding her breath : uff..thak gaye…

Rajat caught her from waist and den both falls on each other

Their was a cute eye lock which was disturbed by the waves

Purvi : chaliye …hawaa bahut chal rahi hein…

Rajat : haan toh ud thodi na jaunga…

Purvi : kuchh bhi….

Purvi holds her arm and They both walk towards Rajats residence

Rajat unlocks the door and enters inside

Rajat was shocked to see the scenario and purvi smiled

Rajat looked at purvi and whispered : y..yeh ..?

Purvi : pyaar karte hein ek dusre se…

They saw Tanya resting her head on Rahuls shoulder and Rahul rested his head on hers while wrapping his hand around her

Rajat : sacchi..?

Purvi nods and tightens her grip on Rajats arm

Rajat smiles : Yeh Tanya toh mujhse bhi aagey nikli…

Purvi : haan aapse zyada samajhdarr jo hein…

Rajat glared at her and she hides her smile…

Purvi quickly captured a pic of both of them and they moved out of the house to leave them alone ...

Rajat was driving and purvi rested her head on his shoulder

Purvi : mein aaj bahut khush hun...

Rajat : mein bhi...bas ab jaldii se hum shaadi kar le ...

Purvi : usse pehle aapko bhai ko manana hoga..humari shaadi ke liye...

Rajat : itti si baat...

Purvi : itni si baat nahi hein yeh...

Rajat : Abhijeet sir already tayar hein humare rishte ke liye...aur unhe pata bhi hein ki mein tumse pyaar karta hun...

Purvi : kyaa sacchi..? then she remembers Abhijeets words

Rajat : haann...

Purvi : Mere bhai toh best hein...

Rajat : meri behen Tarika bhii...

Purvi : aare haan Ab humein bhai aur bhabhi ki bhi shaadi karvaani chahiye...

Rajat : usse pehle woh humari karengey...

Purvi : aisa thodi na hota hein...

Rajat : aisa hi hein...ab jaisa mujhe meri behen tarika aur tanya ki shaadi karvaane ki jaldi hein vaise hi abhijeet sir ko bhi tumhari...samjhi...? - while squeezing her nose

Purvi smiles : Mein bhai ke bina kaise rahungi...unse durr..

Rajat : Mein hun na yaar...tumhe mujh par bharosa nhi hein.?

Purvi : khud se zyada hein...

Rajat : accha woh sab chodo...ab hum kaha chale..?

Purvi : hmm icecream khaane..?

Rajat ; haan haan chaliye...jo aapka hukum...

Purvi while pulling his cheeks : soo sweett

Rajat smiles and they move to their fav icecream parlour

Rajat : purvi ek vaada karogi mujhse..?

Purvi : haann..boliye ..

Rajat : mujhe kabhi chodke nahi jaogi na..? humesha mere saath rahogi na..?

Purvi : Rajat sir mein aapko chodke jaane ka soch bhi nahi sakhti...aur rahi baat saath rehne ki toh mein 7000 saal aapke saath rehna pasand karungi...meri icecream ki kasam mein humesha aapke saath rahungi har kadam par...

Rajat kisses her hand which was on table : I love you purvi...

Purvi : I love you too

* * *

**A/N : Just 2 more chapters left :) **

Guest , Kashaftitli , Rajvigirl , Loveabhi , bshreena , priyadarshanideewan , ansha , 1211cid , rajvilover , blackcurrent , Rajvirockers , fkd1062 , pari , kavinsanjana , neha ,crazyforpurvi , sweetycid , dikshalamba , Guest , guestNL , adk , duoangel , katly , redrose , maham , nisha ,purvishreyafan , piu , dia , ankita , aarvi , purvilover , aradhya , Rajatlove , abhirikalover12 , harman , shreyabhandari , purpleangel : Thankyou so much...:)

Purple Asus : hehee.. :P cat ( person ) :P Lol

Blackcurrent : chota hi sahi ..Glad you reviewed...Thankyou ;)

Dayas girl : hehe :P Thankyou :)

Ayesha ; Just dont DARE to review on my story :) Thankyou :)

Vibha ; Hehe...aayega vineet jald hi...Thankyou :)

Parise22 : :) Thankyou Love ya too

shweta : Sry kahogi toh maaf nahi karungi abse...dnt be sry i understand :) Will update that soon :) Tc lovee yaa too

Upendra dhanu : I know telugu too ;) Thankyou :)


	11. Chapter 11

They were njying their icecream but Purvis phone rang..it was abhijeet

Purvi ( on phne ) : haan bhai.!

Abhijeet : kaha ho..?

Purvi : ice cream parlour mein…

Abhijeet : accha…abhi ghar aao foran…

Purvi : par ..

Abhijeet : koi par var nhi…aao jaldi mein inteezar kar raha hun…

Purvi : ok…! And he cuts the call

Rajat : kya hua purvi..?

Purvi :pata nhi bhai ko kya hua…ghar aane ko keh rahe hein..unhone kabhi aisa nahi kaha mujhe…

Rajat : shyd kuch baat hogi…chalo tumhe ghar chod du..

Purvi nods and they both leaves to Purvis house

Outside abhijeet and Purvis house :

Rajat : mujhe batati rehna ki kya baat hein…

Purvi : haan..aap ghar jaake phne karna mujhe..

Rajat : ok..bye love you

Purvi smiles : Love you too

And she kisses his cheek and runs inside

Rajat keeps hand on his cheek and smiles at himself and leaves

Purvi enters inside and saw abhijeet sleeping on sofa

Purvi : shyd mera inteezar karte karte so gaaye…kal baat karti hun..pata nhi kya baat thi…

She gets a quilt from his room and covers him properly and leaves

She freshen ups and lies on bed ..

Meanwhile in Rajats residence :

Tanya was waiting for him and then she saw rajat

Tanya : aap aagaye…

Rajat : haan..vaise mujhe tums ek zaruri baat karni thi…

Tanya : kaisi baat..?

Rajat : chodo kal batata hun..abhi so jao..gud night and he leaves to his room ..

Meanwhile purvis phne beeps indicating a msg…

*Mein ghar pahuch gaya…gud night tc* Tumhara Rajat .

Purvi smiles and replies him *Gud night :D * aapki purvi..

Rajat smiles and then both sleeps with a smile on their faces

Next morning :

Abhijeet woke up and recollected yest convo ..

Purvi enters : gud morning bhai…aap jayiye aur ready ho jaayiye…

Abhijeet : woh sab baad mein…pehle mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hein…

Purvi : boliye na…

Abhijeet : pehle vaada kar ki tu meri har baat manegi…

Purvi : aaj tak aapki koi baat nhi maani kya main ne…aap bolke toh dekhiye…

Abhijeet : jaanta hun isliye yeh faisla liya..

Purvi : kaisa faisla…?

Abhijeet : mein ne teri shaadi fix kar di hein…

Purvi was shocked : k..kya..?

Abhijeet : haan aur tujhe usi se shaadi karni hogi…

Purvi : par bhai mein…abhijeet cuts her./

Abhijeet : mujhe kuch nahi sun na…shaam ko woh log aa rahe hein engagement ke liye tayar rehna…

Purvi : par meri baat to suniye… mein aise kisi ke saath shaadi kar sakhti hun…

Abhijeet : tujhe karni hi hogi…mein ne job hi socha hein sahi socha hein…mein teri zindagi kharab hote nhi dekh sakhta…isliye kal mein ne yeh faisla liya….aur tujhe usi se shaadi karni hogi jise mein pasand karunga…

Purvi : nhiii mein nhi karungi kisi se bhi shaadi….

Abhijeet : Tujhe meri kasam…aagey faisla tera hein…

And he leaves to his room

Purvi sits on sofa and tears rolls down her cheek…

Purvi ( self talk ) : kyu bhai kyu kiya aisa….mein rajat se pyaar karti hun aur shaadi bhi unse hi karna chahti hun par aap sun ne ko tayar nahi…kya karu mein..upar se kasam de di aapne…mere paas koi raasta nhi hein…mujhe yeh shaadi karni hi hogi..par rajat..? bhai ko nazar bhi nahi kar sakhti..unhone kabhi mujhe kisi bhi baat ken hi roka toh aaj mein unke liye inta nhi kar sakhti…

She wipes her tears : mein yeh shaadi karungi bhai ke liye….

And she moves to her room to get ready

Evening 3pm :

Door bell rings …abhijeet opens it …

Abhijeet : aare aagaye tum log aao…

Daya , Ishyant , pankaj , freddy Enters

Daya : abhijeet purvi maan gyi…?

Abhijeet : pata nhi yaar..keh toh diya….ab pata nhi…

Purvi : bhai mein tayar hun….

Abhijeet smiles and kisses her forehead : mein jaanta tha meri behen zarur maanegi…aaj mein bahut khush hun…

Abhijeet and purvi smiles

Abhijeet ( Thinks ) : mein jaanta hun purvi tu kya soch rahi hogi ki tera bhai teri khushiyo ke baare mein nhi soch raha par mujhe bas teri hi fikar hein isliye yeh sab…

Freddy : sir ladke vale kab aayengey…

Abhijeet : bas aate hi hogey…

Purvi leaves

Voice : hum aagaye…!

Abhijeet smiles : aayiye baithiye na …

Daya : haan haan baithiye …

Voice : abhijeet itna formal hone ki zarurat nhi hein…

Daya : aare aare bhabhi ji aise hi zarurat nhi hein…abhijeet apni tarika ji ko khada kaise rehne dete :P

Tarika blushes

Tarika : purvi ko bulao bhi…Rajat inteezar kar raha hein…kyu rajat …she hits him with elbow

Rajat smiles

Abhijeet : haan mein leke aata hun use…

Abhijeet enters her room and saw her sitting on bed with head down…

Abhijeet moves towards her and lifts her chin and saw her red eyes…. He was feeling guilty ….

Abhijeet : purvi tu ro kyu rahi thi..? mein tujhe aise nhi dekh sakhta…..

Purvi : nhi bhai mein theek hun…chale bahar…

Abhijeet : haan…purvi tujhe mujh par bharosa hein na..?

Purvi nods

Abhijeet : mein tere liye galat insaan nhi choose karunga…jaanti hein jise mein ne pasand kiya woh tumse apni jaan se zyada pyaar karta hein…

Purvi looks at him ..abhijeet nods

They both move outside ..purvis head was still down….

Tarika : aayiye aayiye hone vaali bhabhi ji….

Purvi looked up and saw tarika and Her Rajat

She smiled widely

Purvi : b..bhai a..apne rajat sir ke saath meri shaadi fix kari…?

Abhijeet nods

Purvi hugs him : Thankyouu soo much …aapko pata hein mein rajat se kitna pyaar karti hun…

Abhijeet separates her : p..par tu toh Rahul se pyaar karti hein na..?

Purvi understands the whole matter…Abhijeet was thinking purvi loves Rahul but she loves rajat …!

Purvi : nhi bhai …mein rajat se pyaar karti hun…sirf rajat se…

Rajat smiles

Abhijeet : Mein samjha nhi…kal tu Rahul ke saath date par gyi thi na…

Purvi : haan lekin aapke jaane ke baad Rahul sir ghar par aaye…nd she explains him everything ….

Abhijeet : ohhh….itna sab kiya Rahul ne aur mein use galat samajhta raha…

Rajat : matlab..?

Abhijeet : matlab ki kal mein ne aur daya ne Rahul ko ek ladki ke saath dekha beach par …humein laga ki Rahul purvi ko dhoka de raha hein isliye mein ne yeh sab….

Rajat : sir woh ladki Tanya thi..meri behen…

Abhijeet : kyaa..?

Rajat : hann..!

Tarika : chalo jo bhi hua accha huaa…jald se jald ab rajat aur ourvi ki shaadi hogi…

Daya : haan tarika ko kaafi jaldi hein kyu ki uske baad abhijeet aur tarika ki jo hogi ..kyu..?

Ishita : haha…Tarika kaise sharma rahi hein…

Tarika : n..nhi aisa nhi hein…

Abhijeet : aare sahi hein…I in dono ke baad hum bhi shaadi kar lengey…he winks

Tarika smiles

Abhijeet : purvi I m sorry mein ne teri baat nhi suni…pata nhi kya hogaya tha mujhe …rahul ko kisi aur ladki ke saath dekh kar gussa aagaya mujhe aur laga ki woh tujhe dhoka de raha hein….bina baat jaane mein ne tere pe yeh rishta thop diya…really sorry..mujhe maaf…/ purvi cuts him

Purvi : no bhai..aisa mat kaho…aapne mujhe sabse badi khushi di hein…infact mujhe itni khushi ho rahi hein ki mein bata nhi sakhti…

Abhijeet : toh kare engagement …rajat inreezar kar raha hein tabse…

Purvi nods with a shy smile…

Purvi sits beside rajat …rajat stares her

Rajat : tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho….

Purvi looks other side…

Rajat ( thinks ) : ise kya hua..? naraz kyu hein ..?

Abhijeet : Rajat tumhari behen nhi aa rahi..?

Rajat : nhi sir..woh aaj subah….

_**Flashback :**_

_Rajat : Tanya mein ne suna hein tera koi bf hein..?_

_Tanya : m..mera bf..?_

_Rajat : haan…koun hein woh..?_

_Tanya : w..woh bhai..woh Rahul.._

_Rajat : Rahul..?_

_Tanya : j..ji…_

_Rahul enters : rajat …_

_Rajat : kyu aaya hein ab tu yaha..?_

_Rahul : rajat meri baat toh sun…_

_Rajat : mujhe kuch nhi sun na…_

_Rahul : rajat sun toh sahi yaar….mein ne jo kiya woh tere liye kiya ..pata hein tu na ek boring insaan tha ..par jab purvi aayi teri zindagi mein tu hasne laga aur mein ne socha agar mein beech mein aaunga toh tum dono apne feelings bol dogey…ab bata is mein mera kya kasur..? agar tujhe mujhe phaansi pe chada dena chahta hein toh…nhi nhi phaansi nhi..mein koi criminal thodi hun….tu jo kahega mein karunga pakkaa.._

_Rajat : aur meri behen ke saath ishq chal raha hein woh..?_

_Rahul : w..woh kya..? ab pyaar ho jaata hein yaar…tujhe toh pata hein naa…bas mujhe bhi pyaar hogaya Tanya se…_

_Rajat : acchaa..!_

_Rahul nods innocently …_

_Rajat : mein jo kahunga tu karega..?_

_Rahul : haann..karunga naa…._

_Rajat : toh theeke shaadi karle…_

_Rahul and Tanya : Shaadii..? k..kis se..?_

_Rajat smiles : meri behen se…._

_Rahul sighs ..tanya smiles…_

_Rahul : tu nhi bolega toh bhi karunga hi…_

_Rajat hugs him : Thankyou so much yaar…agar tu nhi hota na toh shyd mein apna pyaar samajhta hi nhi kabhi…_

_Rahul raises his collar : ab meri itni tareef bhi mat karo…_

_Rajat shakes his head_

_Rahul : vaise na …mein aaj Tanya ko le jau..?_

_Rajat : kaha..?_

_Rahul : Tanya ko mom dad se milvaana hein…_

_Rajat : haan par…_

_Rahul : par uska khayal rakhnaa…use khush rakhna …blah blah…_

_He holds tanyas wrist and leaves_

_Rajat smiles and he gets call from tarika_

_Tarika : rajat abhijeet ne purvi ke liye tumhe chuna hein aur woh chahta hein ki tum purvi se shaadi karo..?_

_Rajat : sacchi..?_

_Tarika : haan…purvi ko nhi pata is baare mein…_

_Rajat thinks to tease purvi so he didn't inform her_

_Rajat : theeke mein ready hun…_

**_Flashback ends _**

Rajat : w..woh rahul ke ghar gyi hein sir…

Abhijeet : acchaa ..ok..ab rings exhamnge karo…

Rajat and purvi slips ring in each other fingers and all claps ..

They leave them alone

Rajat : purvi kya hua.?

No response

Rajat holds her hand : purvi bolo na.? naraz ho..?

Purvi jerks his hand ; aap bahut bure hein…huh

Rajat understands : I m sry na purvi..mein ne socha ki tumhe surprise dunga isliye nhi bataya…

Purvi : pata hein mein kitna royi hun…aapko batana chahiye tha na ki meri shaadi aap jaise buddhu , khadus , akdu insaan se ho rahi hein par nhi..aapko mujhe chedne mein mazaa aata hein naa….aap bahut buree hein bahuttt….

Rajat : acchaa baba I am sorry naaa…galti hogyiii ..abse tumhe sab kuch bataunga …..

Purvi : sachii..?

Rajat : haann sacchii muchii…

Purvi : Love you..

Rajat : love you too !

Purvi hugs and he hugs her back !

Abhirika smiles looking at them from distance

* * *

Next chapter is the last chapter :) Thankyou for this concept **vibha** and Thankyou to all reviewers for encouraging me :) Love you all :) I am just busy so wanna end all my stories soon :)

Purpleangel1 , Loveabhi , nehabarve , fkd1062 , rajvigirl , ansha , dayas girl , rajvilover , neha ,shreshta , bshreena , crazyforpurvi ,guest , jannatfairy , guestNl , adk , rajatlove ,shreeyabhandari , as anjaana , kavinsanjana , nisha , purvishreyafan , dia , purvilover , aardhya , amrita , aarvi , ankita , guest , piu , koel ,rajvifan , guest : Thankyouu soo much :D

Black current : I m fyn now :D Thankyou

Upendradhanu : :D Thankyou

1211cid : yeah..i m fyn now..Love ya too Thankyou

Katly : haha ..yeah :P Thankyou

Parise22 : No no mein nhi hasri..i noe bahut log darte hein…if u wanna read just skip 4 para after they all bid him bye :D Thankyou nd dnt b sry I understand :D

Harman : haha yaa.:P Thankyou

Shweta : yeah..:P Thankyou

Vibha : hahaha yaa :P Thankyou :D

Rukhmani bose : Welcome dear..Thankyou so much ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : **The Last chapter ! :) Thankyou so much for all the reviews . I just can't request everytime to review aur vaise bhi i am gonna take leave from ff so reviews doesn't matter now :) Thankyou for encouraging me from starting :) and Vibha dear Thankyou for this Fabulous concept Hope i have done justice with this ...! and sorry to all if i am wrong somewhere :) Love you all :) :D

* * *

**That night :**

Purvi was smiling Thinking abt Rajat

Purvi : aaj sab kuch theek ho gaya…ab mein aur rajat saath hogey humesha…humari shaadi hogi….par bhai ko bhi chodke jaanaa hoga…woh akele kaise rahengey ….akele kyu tarika hein na…par phir bhi mein unko miss bhi toh karungi naa..

Abhijeet enters : mein bhi bahut miss karunga tujhe…

Purvi : bhai….she hugs him

Abhijeet : tu khush toh hein na..?

Purvi : bahut….bas aap hi baare mein soch rahi thi..

Abhijeet : aare meri chinta mat kar…hum toh roj milengey na bureau mein…aur rajat ke rehte mujhe teri fikar nhi hein..woh bahut khush rakhega tujhe…! 2 din baad shaadi hein teri…

Purvi : kyaa..? sirf 2 din baad..?

Abhijeet : haan…

Purvi : par bhai saari tayariya aap akele…

Abhijeet : akele kyu sab log toh hein mere saath..infact baaki team members ne sab tayari karna shuru bhi kar diya….tarika aur ishita shopping ne shopping bhi kar li…

Purvi : ittii jaldii..?

Abhijeet : haann...sab excited hein shaadi ko lekaar…

Purvi smiles

Abhijeet : accha ab so ja…raat kaafi hogyii…gud night…

And he kisses her forehead and leaves

Purvis phne rings ..

Purvi picks it : haan rajat boliye…

Rajat : mujhe neend nhi aa rahi …

Purvi : kyu..?

Rajat : tumhari yaad aa rahi hein…

Purvi : acchaa…

Rajat : haann….mujhe milna hein tumse…

Purvi : abhi..? raat ke 11 baje..?

Rajat : haan…toh mein aa jau.?

Purvi keeping hand on speaker ( self talk ) : agar bhai ko pata laga toh…milna toh mujhe bhi hein rajat se ..she blushes

Rajat : aare nhi pata chalega abhijeet sir ko..ab itna sharmao mat…

Purvi : a..apko kaise pata mein kya soch rahi hun..?

Rajat : zaraa apni window ke bahar dekhnaa…

Purvi looked outside the window and found rajat hanging

Purvi : y..yeh aap kya kar rahe hein..?

Rajat : suicide…

Purvi : kyaaa..? pagal hogaye kya..? upar aayiye foran…

Rajat : aa raha hun…mein kyu karunga suicide tum bhi na…

She holds rajats hand and pulls him inside …

Both fell on bed with purvi at bottom and rajat on top

There was a cute eye lock

Rajat : ab aise hi dekhte rahogi kya…

Purvi smiles and stood properly

Rajat sat on his one knee

Rajat : Purvi..!

Purvi turns and looks at him

Purvi : rajat aap yeh…

Rajat : purvi mujhse shaadi karogi.? Will you be my life partner ?

Purvi nods : rajat mein karungi aapse shaadi sirf aapsee….

They both hugs each other

Rajat : toh kyu na ek icecream treat ho jaaye..?

Purvi : haaannn…

Rajat was smiling seeing her excitement

Purvi : parr bhai ne dekh liya toh…shaadi se pehle hum nahi mil sakhte na..

Rajat wrapping his arms around her neck : aapke bhai na meri behen ke saath hein…

Purvi : kyaa..?

Rajat : haan…abhi aate waqt mein ne tarika se suna tha yeh log beach pe milne ki planning kar rahe hein….abhijeet sir is mamle mein acche hein aur tum darpok…

Purvi : ayy mister darpok kise kaha..?

Rajat : tumhee…

Purvi : huh…

Rajat : accha accha sry ab chalo bhi…

Purvi smiles and they drove off to icecream parlour

Rajat : pata hein tumhare saath reh reh kar mujhe bhi ice cream ki lat lag gyi…

Purvi : chalo kuch toh accha huaa…

Rajat : hahaha..

They were njying but a voice disrtubed them…

Voice : tum dono yaha..?

Rajvi were shocked

Rajat : w..woh ..vaise tum bhi toh yaha aayi ho na tarika…abhijeet sir ke saath…

Purvi : haan bhai kaha hein…?

Tarika : acchaa…ab mujhe chedogii ….

Purvi : itna accha mauka kaise jaane du bhabhi jii..

Abhijeet enters : tum log..? purvi tu toh so gyi thi na..

Purvi : nhi..mein rajat se baat kar rhi thi…

Abhijeet : ohh…khair tum log njy karo…hum chalte hein…

Rajat : sachii..?

Tarika : haann..

Purvi smiles

Abhirika leaves

After 2 days :

It was their Marriage …Like every girl she was so damn happy ..Her dreams came true ..she was feeling the luckiest girl in this world…

Meanwhile His eyes were searching her , his Love , his Life , his would be wife.

Then he saw her coming down from stairs….she was looking the Prettiest bride ever. He kept staring at his angel

They were now standing infront of each other

Purvi was blushing

*You are looking beautiful * he whispered so that only she could hear…

Then they took the 7 vows and were happily married :D

_*Purvi mujhse vaada karna ki tu apne ghar jaate waqt royegi nhi * she remembers abhijeets words _

Purvi hugged abhijeet with a smile but abhijeet was having tears In his eyes

Purvi : bhai mujhe rone ke liye mana kiya aur aapki aankhen dekhiye…

Abhijeet : yeh toh khushi se hein….

Rajat : sir aap be -fikar rahiye…mein purvi ko bahut khush rakunga…

Abhijeet : jaanta hun rajat isliye tumhe chuna hein na mein ne aur purvi ne….

Tarika : ab baate hi karogey kya..?

Abhijeet : aare nhi….

They bid bye to Rajvi and all the guests moves towards their respective homes

At Rajvis residence :

Rajat and purvi were seated on window pane hugging each other

Rajat : aaj finally humari shaadi hogyii…

Purvi : haan rajat…

Then rajats phone rings ..it was a girl

Rajat : haan diya bolo

Purvi thinks : yeh diya koun hein..? rajat ne kabhi nhi bataya mujhe iske baare mein..? kahi koi purani gf toh nhi..?

Rajat talks with her but purvi interrupts

Purvi : rajat yeh aapki purani gf hein.?

Rajat who was concentrating on phne call said : haann…

Purvi was boiling in anger….

Rajat cuts the call and looks at purvi who was in anger

Rajat : kya hua..?

Purvi : woh aapki purani gf hein..bataya bhi nhi..

Rajat : tumhe mujh par yakin nhi hein…?

Rajat moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist

Purvi nods as no

Rajat : sach mein.?

Purvi : huh..

Rajat : aare tumhare hote hue mein kisi aur ladki ke baare mein kyu sochunga...aur woh meri sirf khabri hein...

Purvi : kya pata…

He smiled at her and pulled her close to him…

Rajat : really.? Abhi bhi yakin nhi hein..?

Purvi : naahh ( she wrapped her arms around his neck)

Then he slowly moved his face close to her and he kissed her neck…she was shocked , he looked at her and then kissed her cheek , she shivered on his touch

Rajat : u dnt trust me ?

Purvi : I do..

She was scared of his antics , so she quickly unwrapped her arms around her neck and moved apart. She walked to the bed and blushed.

Rajat walked behind her

Rajat : kya hua tum ghabra kyu rahi ho..?

Purvi : n..nhi toh..

Rajat : toh phir tumhari dhadkane kyu badh rahi hein..?

Purvi : w..woh aise hi…

Rajat : nhii mujhe lagta hein tum darr gyii…

Purvi : mein nhi darti…

Rajat : I dnt think so…

Purvi came close to him and again rolled her arms around his neck and she moved her face close to his cheek , she closed her eyes and slowly kissed his cheek . He tightened his grip on her waist…

She moved back and blushed …Rajat was coming close to her and she was moving back until she bumped into the wall..Rajat was soo close to her..

He kept on moving towards her and she finally reached the bed and her inner part of knees hit the bed so she automatically sat on it. Rajat came over and sat besides her. He slowly slipped his hand into hers and entwined it she looked at him with a little bit scared expression .He caught her waist and flipped over on the bed so they were lying now, Purvi was on top of him, he was holding Purvi close to him , looked at her and kissed her lips lightly,she blushed and burrowed her head in his chest.

Purvi kissed his nose and kept on looking at him ,he flipped over so he was on top of her, he was playing with her Hairs when Purvi said something which was just about a whisper,

Purvi : Rajat..!

Rajat put his index finger on her lips and said:shhhh…..

Purvi stopped and pulled his hand slowly down from her lips stretching them downwards. He moved his face close to her and lightly touched her lips with his which was enough to hold her breath,she closed her eyes and Rajat kissed her eyes and then she rolled her arms around his neck tightly and he burrowed his head in crook of her neck

The night passed ….

Next morning :

Rajats arm were wrapped around her bare waist and her arms were on his chest…

She woke up with a smile and kissed his cheek

She turned to leave but a hand caught her

Purvi looked at him : aap uth gaye…

Rajat : ab aap aise uthayengi toh kya kar sakhte hein…

Purvi smiled at him

Rajat : I love you purvi…

Purvi : I love you too Rajat..!

**...oO THE END Oo...**

* * *

Crazyforpurvi , nehabarve , rajvilover , rajvigirl , pari , jannatfairy , diksha lamba, as anjaana , guest Nl , dgruhana , bshreena , rukhmani bose , loveabhi , harman : Thankyouuu soo muchhh !

121cid : ji haan invited hein :) Thankyou :) Love you nd miss you too :)

Parise22 : I m fyn now Thankyou :) Tc

and to all the old reviewers : Thankyouu for your encouragement :) You all will be missed by me ...

Now its time to bid byee :) Love you and miss you all :)


End file.
